


Мирное время

by fandom_Xenophilia, meowfix



Series: FB 2015 [65]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Тема:</b> <a href="http://bse.sci-lib.com/article037571.html">Ералаш</a><br/><b>Размер:</b> макси, 21791 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> ОЖП/ОМП (женщина с тентаклями/человек)<br/><b>Категория:</b> обратный гет<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> о том, как нелегко устраивать свою личную жизнь девочке с тентаклями<br/><b>Примечание/Предупреждения:</b> ОМП снизу. Любовный роман в псевдо-футуристичном сеттинге.<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Мирное время"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мирное время

**Author's Note:**

> **Тема:** [Ералаш](http://bse.sci-lib.com/article037571.html)  
>  **Размер:** макси, 21791 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОЖП/ОМП (женщина с тентаклями/человек)  
>  **Категория:** обратный гет  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** о том, как нелегко устраивать свою личную жизнь девочке с тентаклями  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** ОМП снизу. Любовный роман в псевдо-футуристичном сеттинге.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Мирное время"

Начальник станции RG-18 Долорес Браун была отличной теткой – резкой, прямолинейной и не склонной бить в спину, напрочь лишенной какой бы то ни было деликатности, и именно тем она так нравилась Йеннер.

– Давай без дерьма. У меня только один вопрос: проблемы будут?

Если Долорес что-то бесило, она говорила сразу, иногда на повышенных тонах и используя выражения, перед которыми пасовал сверхсовременный переводчик.

Впрочем, даже если бы переводчик отключился полностью, Йеннер все равно поняла – ее симбионт улавливал чувства и жадно смаковал каждую ноту раздражения и недовольства, исходящую от Долорес. Тревоги в этом коктейле чувств было достаточно.

Симбионту она нравилась. Жадная тварь обожала чужой адреналин и все, что хотя бы отдаленно его напоминало.

– Проблем не будет, – сказала в ответ Йеннер, от всей душе понадеявшись, что говорит правду. Они сидели в кабинете Долорес, заваленном кучей всякого декоративного хлама, который его владелица скупала со странной одержимостью, и, несмотря на практически неформальную обстановку, встречу нельзя было назвать приятной. – Долорес, я могу себя контролировать. Конфликт на работе не в моих интересах.

Видимо, у Йеннер не получилось произнести это достаточно убедительно, или же Долорес просто слишком хорошо разбиралась в окружающих:

– Я просила без дерьма, Рена. Ты-то можешь себя контролировать, с этим я не спорю. А что насчет твари у тебя под юбкой? В отличие от всех остальных дегенератов на станции, я знаю, что под кружевами.

Строго говоря, симбионт располагался у Йеннер не только под юбкой – действительно пышной и кружевной – но и внутри и даже на голове, но Долорес вряд ли хотела подискутировать об анатомии ламианцев.

Как и всегда, когда речь шла о нем, техно-паразит среагировал, и плети-отростки под юбкой и в волосах Йеннер беспокойно дернулись. Усилием воли она заставила их сохранять неподвижность:

– Долорес, не вся информация о ламианцах правда, даже если она засекречена. Мы не кидаемся насиловать первых встречных в подворотнях. Это миф.

После этих слов в голове возник образ, очень ярко и очень некстати: темная подворотня, высокая фигура, перетянутая био-плетьми, беспомощно выгнутая спина и отросток между крепких мужских ягодиц.

Низ живота сладко свело, между ног потеплело, возбуждение накатило волной, и симбионт вцепился в него, упиваясь ощущениями.

Жадная тварь питалась эмоциями, любила смаковать чувства других людей, но чувства Йеннер любила еще больше.

Видимо, Долорес что-то заметила, потому что устало провела ладонями по лицу и сказала:

– Бля.

Йеннер было перед ней почти стыдно. За дополнительные проблемы, за всю ситуацию в целом – довольно нелепую, и немного за то, что картинка с подворотней – абсолютно нереалистичная, к слову – все еще стояла перед глазами.

– Слушай, – продолжила Долорес уже мягче, – Вернер тот еще придурок, но он отличный механик. И что еще важнее, он, мать его, стопроцентный человек с Берлина-19. И если ты – принцесса, блядь, сраной Ламии и симбиотик – выебешь без спроса берлинца, дипломатический корпус порвет мою жопу на ленточки. Понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы мою жопу рвали на ленточки.

В этом Йеннер ее вполне понимала. Ей и самой не хотелось проблем, но ее никто не спрашивал.

К сожалению, Орст Вернер, почти двухметровый чистокровный берлинец и главный герой фантазии про подворотню, действительно вызывал у нее вполне однозначные желания – поставить на колени, трахать до криков. Симбионт рядом с ним слетал с катушек и норовил превратить свою хозяйку в похотливую имбецилку.

Еще Вернер был лучшим механиком на станции. Наверняка, Долорес не хотелось его терять. Но дипломатический конфликт ее, скорее всего, пугал больше.

– Долорес... правда, проблем не будет. Я не собираюсь его трогать. Даже если он напрашивается. Даже если он лезет сам.

На полке у стены стоял гипсовый котик и смотрел на Йеннер с подозрением – кто-то сделал этой игрушке очень выразительную морду. Йеннер чувствовала себя неуютно, и плети симбионта беспокойно подергивались под юбкой.

Долорес нервным жестом сцепила и расцепила пальцы, как делала всегда, когда разговор ей не нравился, и спросила:

– Рена... чисто гипотетически, что нам всем грозит, если поднимется вонь?

К счастью для Долорес, она боялась напрасно. Одной из причин, почему находиться рядом с Вернером было вдвое тяжелее, и заключалась в том, что Йеннер осознавала свою безнаказанность:

– Ничего.

Йеннер была принцессой Ламии – теперь уже независимой колонии на окраине Федерации – и даже если этот статус не был врожденным, он все равно обеспечивал ей дипломатическую неприкосновенность.

К тому же, ее коэффициент совместимости с Вернером составлял семьдесят восемь.

Ни один закон не признавал секс за изнасилование при совместимости выше семидесяти пяти.

– В смысле? – Долорес шумно прочистила горло.

– Совместимость семьдесят восемь.

– Тогда в чем проблема?

К сожалению, Йеннер не понаслышке знала, что коэффициент совместимости еще ничего не значил, когда доходило до реальных человеческих отношений.

И еще более реального секса с плетьми боевого симбионта.

При всех своих недостатках Йеннер точно не собиралась никого насиловать по подворотням.

– Вернер понятия не имеет, что такое ламианцы и что мне от него нужно.

***

Проблемы с симбионтом у Йеннер были всегда. Ее уровень синхронизации с паразитом даже в лучшие дни составлял восемьдесят два процента вместо стандартных девяноста восьми, в худшие мог опускаться до шестидесяти. Если бы не Война Режимов на Ламии, Йеннер никогда не рискнула бы на операцию по вживлению. Максимум она обзавелась бы самым лояльным бытовым симбионтом, просто чтобы не чувствовать себя ущербной.

Но когда напала Федерация, у нее не осталось особого выбора. Симбионтов вживляли всем, кому только могли, – боевые модели. Тогда, как и многие ламианцы, Йеннер просто хотела пережить хотя бы еще один день. Низкий уровень синхронизации и все проблемы, с ним связанные, ее не пугали, и она не понимала до конца, чем они грозят.

Война Режимов на Ламии длилась пять лет, которые время от времени все еще снились Йеннер в кошмарах: изувеченные тела, разорванные плетьми, крики раненых. Развешанные по улицам трупы. Тиканье бомбы, пальцы, дрожащие на коннекторах – который из них? 

Допросы.

Это были очень паршивые пять лет – и три года в мобильных войсках, и еще два в Карательном Корпусе, но они не оставляли времени думать о проблемах с симбионтом.

После подписания мирного договора с Федерацией, когда время у Йеннер появилось, проблемы встали перед ней во весь рост – синхронизация шестьдесят шесть процентов, симбионт, который все время норовил выйти из-под контроля и в добавок к врожденной повышенной агрессивности требовал эмоциональную диету из адреналина, возбуждения и чужой боли.

Симбионты питались человеческими эмоциями и постепенно привыкали к определенному рациону. Перестроить их было сложнее, чем заставить ребенка бросить фастфуд в пользу синтетических листьев салата.

Когда Ламия победила, Йеннер стала героем всей колонии, получила статус принцессы и больше наград, чем вмещала ее униформа, но не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы дальше оставаться на планете: Йеннер помнила войну, помнила кровь на улицах, допросы в Императорском Дворце, и симбионт заставлял ее хотеть еще.

О переводе на станцию RG-18 Йеннер попросила сама, хотя объективно говоря, могла требовать от новой Королевской Семьи и большего. Но станция находилась на самой границе обитаемой зоны галактики и была настолько мирной, насколько только могла быть ремонтная точка. Ламия была совладельцем станции, и Йеннер отправили туда наблюдателем и начальником безопасности.

На станции Йеннер действительно стало лучше – удалось восстановить синхронизацию до восьмидесяти, унять приобретенную за годы войны паранойю и даже набрать несколько лишних килограмм на высококалорийных пирожных, которые так мастерски готовили в местном ресторанном комплексе. RG-18 ничем не напоминала Ламию, и это было главным. Симбионт долгое время никак не проявлял себя и довольствовался только чувствами носительницы: как правило, он поглощал эмоциональный шлак Йеннер во время просмотра сопливых мелодрам, к которым она, к собственному стыду пристрастилась.

Это была хорошая жизнь – сонная, рутинная, но хорошая.

Пока не появился Орст Вернер – механик X-класса, светловолосый, голубоглазый берлинец.

Йеннер прожила на станции два года, ни разу с ним не пересекаясь – персонал насчитывал больше пяти тысяч человек, и если бы не Ларри Кромель, жила бы себе спокойно и дальше.

Ларри был механиком третьего сектора, в котором располагались жилые комнаты Йеннер, и довольно приятным в общении парнем. Если у нее что-то ломалось, чинить приходил именно Ларри. Недостаток, насколько могла судить Йеннер, у него был только один – как и многие юпитерианцы, Ларри на дух не переносил профессиональной критики. В механике Ларри считал себя гением и богом, и любой, кто пытался поставить это под сомнение, становился его личным врагом.

Йеннер так и не узнала, что он не поделил с Вернером, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ларри прибежал к ней с жалобой.

Жалоба была составлена по всем правилам и кратко сводилась к тому, что старший механик Вернер собирает запрещенное на станции оборудование.

Йеннер плохо представляла себе, что такого запрещенного можно было собрать в их захолустье, но разбираться с такими жалобами входило в ее обязанности, и она честно пошла проверить.

Их первая встреча с Вернером началась как сцена в плохой порнухе: Йеннер зашла в технический блок тринадцать, который даже внешне не соответствовал нормам безопасности, потому что был почти полностью заставлен всяким механическим хламом. Посреди блока стоял собранный из какого-то шлака боевой дроид модели SW-17 – кривоватый, но вполне узнаваемый, а из-под дроида торчала крепкая мужская задница, обтянутая стандартным комбинезоном ремонтного персонала. На заднем кармане была голографическая наклейка "технобог".

Механик Вернер увлеченно копался во внутренностях горе-дроида – действительно запрещенного на ремонтной станции, и лучился энтузиазмом так сильно, что симбионт впитывал его, чуть ли не причмокивая.

Такая сильная реакция на чужие эмоции была довольно редкой, но Йеннер тогда не придала этому значения – синхронизация с симбионтом у нее почти неделю держалась на восьмидесяти двух и трех десятых процента, что составляло их личный рекорд.

Вернер был очень увлечен. Время от времени он наугад тянулся рукой к инструментам, нащупывал нужный и принимался копаться дальше.

Йеннер дала ему еще десять минут блаженства, прежде чем разрушить идиллию:

– Это боевой дроид, если не ошибаюсь.

Под дроидом что-то грохнуло. Вернер выругался, и начал выбираться наружу – показались мощные плечи и следом светловолосая голова.

Он действительно оказался типичным берлинцем – высоким, светловолосым и голубоглазым. Короткие волосы торчали в разные стороны и были перепачканы чем-то темным. Кажется, топливным стабилизатором.

Сначала Вернер застыл, явно не зная, как реагировать, потом оглядел Йеннер с головы до ног, задержавшись взглядом на корсете, и широко усмехнулся:

– Ого. Вау. Похоже, у меня сегодня удачный день.

– Не очень, механик Вернер, – разочаровала его Йеннер и достала виртуальное удостоверение начальника безопасности. 

Реакция механика не удивляла. Йеннер уже привыкла к тому, что на станции традиционное ламианское платье – особенно кожаный корсет из ремней – многие воспринимали неправильно. – Вы бы хоть прикрылись.

Он торопливо потянулся рукой к ширинке, которая к счастью, была все-таки застегнута.

– Я имела в виду дроида.

– А. Это? – Вернер сразу же почувствовал себя увереннее, расправил плечи и ткнул пальцем в боевую машину. – Ничего не знаю. Собирал какую-то херню, получилось вот это. Исключительно мирный образец.

– Это молекулярный взрыватель я вижу на плече у вашего мирного образца?

Вернер невозмутимо пожал плечами:

– Это? Нет, это расщепитель материи для... ээ... бурения.

– Бурения? – переспросила Йеннер. Для того чтобы смотреть Вернеру в лицо, приходилось запрокидывать голову – он был выше ее на две головы и вообще больше походил на солдата, чем на механика. Впрочем, как и все берлинцы.

– Ну да, – врать он не умел, но наглость ему удавалась на отлично. – Расщепляет даже твердые породы. Для горного дела незаменим.

– Горное дело на космической станции?

– А это личный проект. Запатентую и стану богатым.

Наверное, это и был тот первый момент, когда симбионт среагировал на него, но на тот момент Йеннер об этом не думала – Вернер был для нее просто мелким нарушителем с нездоровой страстью к оружию.

– Не стоит, – ответила она. – Вас посадят за кражу технологий. Чтобы этого не случилось, служба безопасности конфискует изобретение.

Она, в общем-то, не ожидала, что он воспримет новость с радостью, но того, что Вернер сделал, она не ожидала тем более.

Он сложил руки на груди, посмотрел почти снисходительно и просто сказал:

– Не отдам.

Вначале Йеннер подумала, что ослышалась:

– Простите, что?

За последние годы она слишком привыкла, что на нее никто не рисковал смотреть так – ни на Ламии, ни на станции. Симбионт на это откликнулся мгновенно и так как привык реагировать во время войны – плети-отростки беспокойно дернулись, желая атаковать. Ударить и поставить на место, заставить себя бояться.

Удержать их стоило большого труда, и это стало первым по-настоящему тревожным звоночком: то, что к злости и желанию подтвердить свой статус примешивалось предвкушение насилия и почти эротическое возбуждение.

Вернеру точно никто не объяснял, что иногда лучше молчать:

– Что слышали: не отдам. Это, – он снова ткнул пальцем в дроида, – моя собственность. Серийного номера на ней нет. Оружейного клейма нет. Вы сначала докажите, что это боевая машина, а потом тыкайте в меня Стационарным Уставом. А то мало ли как оно выглядит, тут без экспертной комиссии не обойдется.

– И вы думаете, что я не стану ее собирать? – Йеннер тоже сложила руки на груди, досадливо отметив, что с ее стороны это было ошибкой – благодаря любимым пирожным корсет был немного маловат.

Вернеру сверху было отлично видно.

– Не вывалятся? – и инстинкт самосохранения у него, пожалуй, отсутствовал напрочь.

– Не надейтесь, – игнорируя еще один скачок агрессии у симбионта, ответила Йеннер. – И не уходите от темы. Я могу собрать экспертную комиссию.

– И что? Они все равно поставят меня во главе. Я единственный спец по военным разработкам на станции.

– Вы не единственный механик. Можно попросить Лоренса Кромеля. Он тоже разбирается в оружейных системах.

– Ларри? – Вернер фыркнул, всем своим видом выражая, что он по этому поводу думал. – Ларри собственную задницу не найдет без поисковой системы. Два дня назад этот неудачник перепутал семнадцатый ключ с манипулятором девять на двенадцать.

– По крайней мере, он не собирает боевых дроидов из мусора.

– Моя малышка не из мусора, – Вернер искренне оскорбился, и настала очередь Йеннер смотреть снисходительно.

– Ну, не целиком, – поправился он.

Йеннер продолжила смотреть. Молча. Ей часто приходилось молчать на допросах в Карательном, выжидая, что оппонент заговорит первым.

Вернер был не на войне, ничем принципиально не рисковал и потому продержался очень недолго:

– Ладно, давай я уберу его в сейф-блок. И замнем.

Фамильярное обращение неприятно резануло слух, и плети снова дернулись ударить. Йеннер пришлось их осадить, мимоходом отмечая резкое падение синхронизации, но тогда она не придала этому значения. Скачки синхрона у нее бывали и раньше, ничего принципиально нового в этом не было. На самом деле уже то, что Йеннер воспринимала симбионт, как симбионт – как отдельную сущность, а не часть собственного тела, само по себе было следствием низкой совместимости. Нормальные симбиотики вообще не думали «я и симбионт». Только «я». Из-за отношения Йеннер к собственному паразиту потеря пары процентов синхронизации случалась нередко и не пугала. В тот момент Йеннер больше интересовала судьба мусорного дроида:

– Вы уберете его в сейф-блок?

– Ну да, как обычно. Я знаю, Долорес ссыт кипятком, если я держу свои игрушки снаружи, но это же всего на пару дней. Пока я не разгребу барахло и не найду для малышки место.

«Долорес» и «как обычно» сложились в голове Йеннер в цельную картину, и сразу многое прояснили – и почему механик вдруг вел себя так нагло, и почему никто не настучал на него раньше. Если начальник станции знала и покрывала Вернера, тот и правда мог чувствовать себя абсолютно безнаказанно.

Строго говоря, не таким уж и страшным проступком была сборка боевого дроида из мусора – максимум, что грозило Вернеру это штраф с конфискацией и пятно в личном деле. Если он действительно был лучшим механиком на RG-18, и если Долорес он был нужен, Йеннер могла разве что сунуть его в изолятор на пару дней. Во время войны, если бы механик выкинул такой фокус на ее территории, ему всыпали бы десяток плетей публично, но на мирной станции на многие вещи приходилось закрывать глаза.

Йеннер это понимала:

– Уже вечером дроид должен быть в сейф-блоке. Не знаете, как найти место, запихивайте по кускам. И не забудьте положить аккумулятор отдельно.

Вернер понимал тоже, поэтому заулыбался еще наглее. Симбионт передал Йеннер отголосок его самодовольства и нового интереса:

– Я думал, ты начнешь грозиться мне штрафом.

– Обращайтесь на «вы». И, говоря откровенно, не думаю, что штраф вас остановит. Так что, надеюсь, от одного неактивного дроида станция не взорвется.

Вернер оглядел ее с головы до ног с любопытством и присвистнул:

– А вы адекватнее, чем предыдущий шеф безопасности. Наблюдатель Йеннер, верно? Отличное платье, к слову.

– Если возникнет реальная угроза, я спущу вас в главный шлюз вместе со всеми игрушками. Вернер, – она помолчала, подбирая слова, прежде чем продолжить, – я не спорю с тем, что вы отличный механик. Но мало уметь собрать оружие, нужно еще чтобы оно не попало в руки какому-нибудь мудаку.

К его чести, он понял и не стал отшучиваться:

– Расслабьтесь. Я поставил армейский защитный код. И генетические сканеры на пушки, – серьезности ему, правда, хватило ненадолго. Он снова уставился в вырез корсета и подмигнул. – Эй, если хотите, могу показать поближе.

***

Тогда она согласилась – еще не видела в Вернере проблему и не представляла, как начнет реагировать на него при каждой встрече.

В общем-то, он ей понравился – просто по-человечески понравился, несмотря на самодовольство («я лучший механик на этом корыте»), неприкрытые постоянные попытки заглянуть в корсет («эй, я не виноват, что обзор отличный») и почти нездоровую любовь к оружию («на самом деле, я не компенсирую, мне просто нравятся большие стволы»).

К тому же у него было роскошное тело: мощные плечи, узкие бедра, пресс как бронепластина, большие ладони и отличная кожа. Вернер был наглядным доказательством того, что берлинские ученые-евгеники не зря ели свой хлеб.

Главная проблема заключалась в симбионте – ему тоже понравился Вернер. Симбионт распробовал его эмоции и хотел еще – в идеале со своей любимой приправой из насилия, возбуждения и боли. Он хотел Вернера в единственной доступной для жадной твари форме – хотел обладать, трахать, полностью подчинить себе. Хотел пить его удовольствие и его беспомощность.

Хоть и редко, но такое случалось – не с Йеннер, но она о подобном слышала. Симбионты иногда цеплялись за конкретных людей, фиксировались на их эмоциях и заставляли фиксироваться носителей.

Йеннер честно собиралась соблюдать дистанцию. После первой встречи они с Вернером не виделись неделю. И всю эту неделю Йеннер безуспешно пыталась поднять рухнувший синхрон хотя бы до восьмидесяти.

А потом у нее сломался кухонный модуль.

Модуль был старым – Йеннер привезла его еще с Ламии, из дома матери – и постоянно путал рецепты, а порой и вовсе выдавал нечто не вполне съедобное. Но он был ей дорог и он ей нравился именно таким – напоминанием о временах до войны, до симбионта, до Карательного Корпуса и всей той грязи, которая была с ними связана.

К сожалению, модуль дышал на ладан, еще когда Йеннер только приехала на RG-18, и за три года ломался пятнадцать раз. В конце концов, он заглох окончательно и просто перестал включаться.

Как обычно Йеннер отправила запрос в ремонтный блок. О Вернере в тот момент она даже не думала – механиком в ее жилом секторе был Ларри, и он ненавидел кухонный модуль со всей страстью человека, который чинил «проклятую рухлядь» пятнадцать раз.

Йеннер в принципе не удивилась бы, если бы ее запрос отклонили, но подтверждение пришло через одиннадцать секунд.

А через тридцать минут Вернер уже стоял перед ее дверью – гладко выбритый, в новом ремонтном комбинезоне и широко улыбался. Кончики волос были еще влажными после душа.

Симбионт был очень рад. Он впитывал предвкушение и самодовольство Вернера и норовил потянуться плетьми.

Йеннер спросила единственное, что в тот момент пришло ей в голову:

– Что вы здесь делаете?

– Пришел чинить ваш кухонный модуль, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил он. – Вы же отправили запрос.

– Вы работаете в другом блоке.

– Перевелся, – он широко улыбнулся и демонстративно привалился к притолоке двери. Ощущение самодовольства усилилось.

– Кто вас перевел и на каком основании?

– Я сам себя перевел, я же старший механик. Как там это называется... а, точно: в целях лучшего распределения персонала.

Йеннер встала в дверях, загораживая ему проход:

– Ларри меня устраивал.

– Он пятнадцать раз чинил ваш модуль. И не починил.

Ситуация снова напоминала ей завязку для порнофильма.

– Так вам нужен механик или нет? – спросил Вернер, хотя и сам прекрасно знал ответ. В общем-то, Йеннер догадывалась, почему он так себя вел: и почему с любопытством заглядывал в корсет, и почему лучился предвкушением. 

– Вы зря надеетесь, Вернер. Я не сплю со всеми подряд. Слухи о ламианках врут. Так что давайте упростим: нет.

На самом деле, слухи не врали – симбионты любили секс, и любили смаковать возбуждение как партнера, так и носителя. Большинство ламианок не отличалось разборчивостью в связях и с готовностью раздвигали ноги перед первым встречным. Но у них и не было боевого симбионта.

Центральный нервный узел боевого симбионта находился в матке и частично на стенках влагалища, и даже саму идею традиционного секса паразит воспринимал как опасное покушение на собственную территорию.

Боевой симбионт полностью переиначивал либидо. Если носительнице хотелось – ей хотелось трахать других плетьми, а не раздвигать ноги. Желательно трахать как можно жестче.

Вернер об этом, разумеется, не знал. Но и отказ его не сильно расстроил:

– Да я вроде и не кидаюсь срывать с вас платье. Расслабьтесь, починю модуль и уйду. К слову, в отличие от Ларри, я действительно могу это сделать.

– Вы уверены?

– Да.

Ей не стоило соглашаться. Но она любила этот модуль.

– Идемте, он в спальне.

– Я надеялся это услышать.

Все-таки улыбка у него была очень заразительная. Йеннер стоило большого труда не улыбнуться в ответ:

– Свободная ламианка может есть, где хочет.

Даже на ее непрофессиональный взгляд кухонный модуль выглядел плачевно. Передняя панель немного покосилась, сбоку стояла неровная металлическая заплатка, и снизу под донышком протекал протеиновый концентрат. Вернер даже остановился, когда это увидел, и впервые симбионт уловил в его эмоциях что-то вроде растерянности.

– Он... не так плох, как кажется, – чувствуя себя немного неловко, сказала Йеннер. – Его ведь можно починить?

Она искренне надеялась, что да.

Вернер заметно встряхнулся, решительно поставил на пол ящик с инструментами и фыркнул:

– И не таких спасали. Чистящий мини-бот у вас есть?

– Да, разумеется. Принести?

Это заставило его обернуться:

– Вообще-то они должны ездить сами.

Йеннер подошла к стеллажу, на полке которого хранился мини-бот. Когда-то он действительно был способен ездить, но потом двигательная система сломалась, и Йеннер стала пользоваться им вручную:

– Он не такой уж тяжелый и у него удобная ручка.

Вообще-то весил мини-бот не меньше пяти килограмм, и уборка превращалась в настоящее мучение, но Йеннер стыдно было в этом признаться перед механиком, который мог собрать боевого дроида из мусора.

– Пойдет, – Вернер придирчиво осмотрел бота со всех сторон и принялся вскрывать управляющую панель. – Сейчас научим его бегать, и возьмемся за модуль.

Это ее удивило – и то, как Вернер моментально переключился с личного интереса на работу, и то, с каким удовольствием принялся копаться в механической начинке. Она была уверена, что он помешан на оружии, но на самом деле ему нравились любые механизмы. Он просто любил свою работу.

Наблюдать за ним в процессе было интересно. Он вытаскивал из корпуса детали, аккуратно раскладывал перед собой, а потом собирал обратно с такой же легкостью и естественностью, с какой дышал. Шарик виртуального диагноста Вернер посадил себе на плечо, и со стороны тот казался причудливым живым организмом.

Периодически диагност попискивал и выводил на виртуальный экран какие-то данные, которые быстро исправлялись или пролистывались.

Это было почти красиво – видеть человека в своей стихии.

Йеннер подтащила к себе кресло и села неподалеку, аккуратно устроив вокруг нижние плети симбионта и пышные юбки.

Вернер на секунду отвлекся, усмехнулся мимоходом и вернулся к потрошению мини-бота:

– Не думал, что вы и дома как припанкованный тортик.

Сам того не желая, он едва не убил Йеннер одной единственной фразой. Она успела мысленно записаться в спортивный комплекс и отказаться от пирожных навсегда, прежде чем поняла, что речь шла о платье:

– Это традиционная ламианская одежда.

Женщинам на Ламии считалось неприличным демонстрировать нижние отростки симбионта – несмотря на то, что они располагались в области поясницы, их все же относили к гениталиям.

– Ни разу не видел других ламианок ни в чем подобном.

На станции действительно многие предпочитали одежду в стиле Федерации – просто из соображений удобства, но Йеннер она не нравилась. Заставляла чувствовать себя раздетой.

– Значит, так ходят не только принцессы? – поинтересовался Вернер, закрывая панель мини-бота снова. Тот активировал экран загрузки и зажужжал гусеницами.

Йеннер непроизвольно напряглась, и симбионт беспокойно дернул плетьми. Она не любила, когда разговор заходил о ее статусе, потому что это неизбежно будило воспоминания о войне. И о вещах, с которыми приходилось день за днем жить дальше.

Вернер, как и многие другие не понимал, что такое принцесса Ламии.

– Это номинальный статус, – она постаралась произнести это как можно нейтральнее, в надежде, что на этом тема окажется исчерпана. Ее надежда не оправдалась.

– Правда? В каком смысле? – Вернер следил за тем, как ездит мини-бот, и казалось, спрашивал между делом, но симбионт улавливал его интерес.

Йеннер не хотелось отвечать, но утаивать информацию все равно не имело смысла. Та все равно находилась в открытом доступе:

– После Войны Режимов правящая династия Ламии приняла в семью большую часть Карательного Корпуса. Всех, кто подлежал выдаче Федерации.

Вернер, к его чести, понял сразу. Он замер, и казалось, что его фигура вот-вот завибрирует от напряжения:

– Дипломатическая неприкосновенность, да?

– Да.

Война на Ламии длилась пять лет. За эти пять лет Йеннер делала все, чтобы победить. Все эти пять лет ей было плевать на международные правила войны, на кодекс человечности и на количество жертв. Ламия боролась за свой статус, вырывала его у Федерации зубами и когтями. За него пришлось дорого заплатить – обеим сторонам.

В колонии Йеннер и ее товарищи были героями войны. В Федерации – массовыми убийцами, монстрами и мясниками. Если бы ее не приняли в Королевскую Семью, Йеннер казнили бы за преступления против человечности. Статус принцессы больше ничего ей не давал – только право жить дальше.

Вернер молчал, и мини-бот, который бодро нарезал вокруг него круги, казался совершенно неуместным.

Йеннер как-то совершенно отчетливо вдруг вспомнила, что берлинцы тоже воевали в Войне Режимов на стороне Федерации. Так же умирали от плетей боевых симбионтов и так же убивали ламианцев.

– Вы можете уйти, если хотите, Вернер. Я отменю свою заявку на ремонт. Давно пора купить новый модуль. Извините за вызов.

В конце концов, он не подписывался помогать массовым убийцам.

Он обернулся к ней, и взгляд у него был странным, абсолютно нечитаемым. Но ей и не нужно было читать по взгляду. Она улавливала отголоски эмоций через симбионт.

– Хреновая, наверное, была война.

Он больше ничего не сказал. Только эту единственную фразу, но она – эмоции, которые за ней стояли, попали точно в цель.

Наотмашь.

До боли.

– Да, – ответила Йеннер, чувствуя, как внезапно сдавило горло. – Это была очень хреновая война. Очень тяжелая, долгая, хреновая война.

Наверное, именно в тот момент Вернер и стал проблемой для нее лично. Впервые – всего на несколько секунд, но и их оказалось достаточно – перестал быть для Йеннер чужаком. И именно тогда она впервые, с какой-то отчетливой обреченностью поняла, как сложно будет держаться подальше.

Всего один момент – в компании жужжащего мини-бота, рядом с поломанным кухонным модулем – несколько секунд понимания, но они что-то изменили. Легко и почти незаметно.

А потом Вернер все-таки починил модуль – хотя больше было похоже, что он просто заменил все его внутренности целиком, выпил кофе, и ушел, не попытавшись залезть Йеннер ни в корсет, ни под юбку.

***

Он держал дистанцию еще пять дней, в течение которых Йеннер постоянно ловила себя на том, что хочет позвонить первой. Ее тянуло увидеть Вернера снова, и что намного хуже – симбионту тоже этого хотелось. 

Она боролась с собой и с паразитом, теряла проценты синхронизации, и чем ниже падал синхрон, тем сильнее симбионт пробуждался: ему было мало обычных эмоций, он вспоминал себя и ее, какими они были во время войны, и хотел больше – возбуждения, ощущения власти, насилия. Секса.

Это злило и изматывало – постоянная неудовлетворенность и неспособность справиться с собой.

Йеннер с трудом заставляла себя сосредотачиваться на работе – копалась в проекте новой системы безопасности станции, который составила больше года назад, составляла опись оружия в сейф-блоке, изучала личные дела персонала (в том числе личное дело Вернера) и пыталась понять, насколько его игрушки могли стать проблемой. И нужно ли вообще обсуждать это с ним или лучше сосредоточиться на проблемах с симбионтом и держаться подальше. Параллельно с этим она смотрела мелодрамы и заедала стресс. Корсет стал еще теснее, и это тоже не улучшало настроения.

Потом в центр безопасности пришел запрос из ремонтного сектора.

– Наблюдатель Йеннер, у нас, кажется, угроза безопасности. Зайдете? Я в тринадцатом, – Вернер смотрел с виртуального экрана в ее кабинете, широко улыбался и выглядел как ремонтник из порнофильма.

Йеннер смотрела на него в ответ и боролась с желанием отключить вызов, закрыться в кабинете и может быть даже накрыться синтетическим ковром.

Симбионт под юбкой нетерпеливо дернул плетьми.

– Что на сей раз? Вы опять собрали «мирный образец»?

Вернер фыркнул, беззлобно, но довольно:

– Нет. Не волнуйтесь, все мои игрушки в сейф-блоке. Просто у нас тут пропал нано-кристаллический резак, и я решил, это потянет на красный код. Подумал, вы сначала решите все проверить.

Вначале Йеннер решила, что он перепутал:

– Вернер, красный код включают при угрозе теракта. При чем здесь ваш резак?

– Из него можно собрать плазменно-кристаллическую бомбу.

Она иногда гадала, слышал ли он сам, что говорил:

– Вы всерьез? Вы пользуетесь резаком, из которого можно собрать ПКБ?

– Ну да, – Вернер улыбался и лучился самодовольством так сильно, что это ощущалось даже сквозь окно связи. – Вообще-то резак стандартный. Но расщепляющий кристалл у него точно такой же, как в плазмо-бомбе. Добавьте к кристаллу еще грамм двести армейской плазмы и настройте грамотную распыляющую частоту – будет крутой бум.

– Сто грамм армейской плазмы стоят больше, чем вся наша станция, – Йеннер знала это. Если бы Ламия хотя бы шесть лет назад могла позволить себе армейскую плазму, Война Режимов закончилась бы намного раньше.

– Ну и что? Вы все равно не можете проигнорировать официальный запрос. Резак-то пропал, – у Вернера определенно не было инстинкта самосохранения, или он не понимал, что лучше не загонять в угол носительницу боевого симбионта.

Йеннер почувствовала, как агрессивно дернулись нижние плети под юбкой, и сказала как можно спокойнее:

– Понимаю. Я буду у вас через двадцать минут.

– Отлично.

– Не радуйтесь, Вернер. Поверьте, вы не хотите меня сейчас видеть.

Она завершила вызов, не дожидаясь ответа, и злилась всю дорогу до технического блока – на себя, на Вернера и на симбионт. На всю ситуацию в целом.

Паразит реагировал на ее раздражение, питался им, и это не делало жадную тварь сговорчивее. Симбионту хотелось действовать – поставить Вернера на место, пустить в ход плети. 

Йеннер могла контролировать симбионт – всегда: даже в худшие дни войны, но это не давалось ей легко. Ей постоянно приходилось отслеживать каждое мельчайшее движение.

При нормальном уровне синхронизации Йеннер управляла плетьми так же естественно, как собственными руками, но теперь для этого требовалось осознанное усилие. Она все больше воспринимала симбионт отдельно от себя. 

Во время войны это много раз спасало ей жизнь – достаточно было полностью убрать контроль, и позволить плетям делать то, ради чего они были предназначены. Для мирной жизни инстинкты паразита были неприменимы.

Йеннер гнала служебный скайлер на другой конец станции, и все двадцать минут мысленно спорила с Вернером – накручивала себя, потом ловила на том, что делает это, пыталась успокоиться, и накручивала снова.

Выбравшись из скайлера и едва не ободрав юбку, – летающий транспортник не был предназначен для ламианского платья – она направилась в технический блок. У самого входа на стене располагалась черная, глянцевая панель энерго-генератора. Йеннер шла, чтобы поставить Вернера на место. Но она все равно посмотрелась в генератор как в зеркало.

Иногда она себя просто ненавидела.

И, разумеется, все сразу же пошло не так.

В блоке никого не оказалось, на пятачке, свободном от хлама и коробок с запчастями, глянцево поблескивала лужа какой-то черной жижи. Из-за массивного ремонтного контейнера доносилась приглушенная ругань, грохот, словно кто-то бил кувалдой боевого робота, и отчетливое механическое жужжание.

Йеннер напрягла слух, но разобрала только «твою мать», «хренов металлолом» и «сука Ларри».

– Механик Вернер, вы здесь? – ей пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать грохот.

На секунду все стихло, а потом грохнуло снова, но только один раз.

– Я сейчас, – голос Вернера звучал сдавленно и глухо.

Йеннер пошла посмотреть.

Горе-механик обнаружился в объятьях типового ремонтного модуля – модуль был вскрыт, из его нутра вывалились подвижные, похожие на лианы манипуляторы, снизу между гусениц капало на пол той самой черной жижей. Вернер был перемазан ею с головы до ног, опутан манипуляторами и отчаянно дергал рукой, застрявшей в их переплетении.

Зрелище было абсолютно нелепым и немного возбуждающим.

Примерно так Вернер выглядел бы, если бы Йеннер связала его плетьми.

– Добрый день.

– Кому добрый, а кому не очень, – он последний раз дернулся – даже под ремонтным комбинезоном было видно, как напряглись мышцы спины и плеч – и расслабился. – Кто-то поставил эту хрень на хватательный режим. Поможете выбраться?

Йеннер подошла ближе:

– Не уверена. Думаю, мне лучше заняться поисками вашего резака. Все-таки угроза красного кода – это не шутки.

Вернеру пришлось неестественно вывернуться, чтобы посмотреть на нее:

– А вы мстительнее, чем я думал.

– Я не люблю, когда мне не оставляют выбора.

– Тогда могли бы и сами позвонить.

Импульс его обиды, который уловил симбионт, был почти... трогательным.

Йеннер все же подошла вплотную, принялась распутывать манипуляторы. Так близко она чувствовала тепло, исходящее от тела Вернера.

– Я уже говорила вам: нет. Вы зря надеетесь. Я не для вас.

– Потому что я не принц?

Он повернул к ней голову, и его глаза оказались прямо напротив – льдистые, обманчиво спокойные.

Симбионт пил его злость, как горячий красный поток, и хотел добавить к ней возбуждения.

– Нет. Потому что я ламианка.

– Меня это не напрягает, – Вернер фыркнул и кивнул на ее плети, – ни эти штуки на голове, ни такие же под юбкой.

– Конечно, не напрягает. Вы же не понимаете, что это такое.

Один из манипуляторов, наконец, поддался, и Йеннер отвела его в сторону. Вернер смог вытащить руку и выпрямился.

Так близко разница в росте ощущалась особенно отчетливо. 

Йеннер представляла как дотронется – с силой проведет ладонями по грудным мышцам, по плечам.

Это не было тело механика, это было тело бойца. Человека, привыкшего к своей силе, к способности справиться с любой ситуацией.

Так сладко было бы показать ему, насколько он ошибается. Дать ему почувствовать свою беспомощность, уязвимость, просмаковать ее – каждый оттенок чувства.

Разбить его наглость как зеркало, искупаться в осколках.

Это было бы так здорово – вызвать его дрожь, заставить его закричать. Выпить его чувства и стоны.

Боль, удовольствие – все, на что он был способен.

Иногда Йеннер тошнило от самой себя.

Вернер такого не заслуживал, и он, в общем-то, ей нравился – нравился именно таким: наглым, самодовольным, и абсолютно уверенным, что она не способна причинить ему вреда.

Она его возбуждала, тоже вызывала желание дотронуться – притиснуть к себе, вжать телом в останки ремонтного модуля, задрать платье и провести ладонью по бедру.

Симбионт пил это возбуждение, и оно отдавалось в теле Йеннер дрожью. Так хотелось еще.

Отстраниться было нелегко, как будто бы она рвала невидимые веревки между собой и Вернером:

– Простите, но нет. Ничего не будет.

Он снова фыркнул и отступил на шаг:

– Но резак-то вы мне найти поможете?

Йеннер заставила себя отвернуться и осмотреться. Переключиться. Сразу стало намного проще:

– Не удивительно, что вы его потеряли. В этой свалке вообще возможно хоть что-то найти?

Вернер попытался стереть черные потеки со скулы. Стало еще хуже.

– Это творческий беспорядок.

– Да, – не стала спорить Йеннер. – Натворили вы здесь достаточно. Как выглядит ваш резак? Визуальный файл есть?

– Найдем, – Вернер потянулся к браслету личного компьютера, кое-как вытер панель активации, и в воздухе возник виртуальный экран. На загрузочном столе была фотография орбитального дезинтегратора. Огромная пушка смотрела вверх. – Мне просто картинка понравилась, – поспешно сказал Вернер, и открыл поисковое окно.

Нано-кристаллический резак выглядел примерно так, как Йеннер и представляла, – гибрид старомодного лазерного ружья и двузубой вилки. Расщепляющий кристалл располагался ближе к режущему концу.

Вернер прокрутил объемную проекцию на ладони:

– Ну что? Готовы начать?

Йеннер подтянула проекцию к себе и включила следственный сканер. Виртуальный визор возник перед глазами, на нем появились параметры резака, и Йеннер огляделась снова.

Вернер усмехнулся:

– Вы всерьез? Сканер в техблоке?

– В нормальном техблоке он бы сработал.

Сканер действительно оказался не слишком полезен – половину оборудования вокруг он не определял вовсе, и еще разбросанные детали группировал в какие-то совсем уж неправдоподобные механизмы.

Йеннер отключила визор:

– Вы знали, что его придется искать так, да?

– Знаете, я не идиот. Сканером мог бы и сам посмотреть. Давайте вы начнете смотреть на стеллажах вон там, – Вернер указал рукой, – а я гляну в ящиках.

Йеннер пошла к стеллажам:

– Храни вас космос, если выяснится, что вы сами его спрятали.

Эта мысль уже приходила ей в голову, и Йеннер даже пыталась определить с помощью симбионта, но так и не смогла. Симбионт, к сожалению, не умел читать мыслей, только передавал отголоски эмоций. Никаких особых эмоций резак у Вернера не вызывал.

– Расслабьтесь, я действительно его потерял. Вы точно не хотите переодеться? Есть запасной ремонтный комбинезон. Он чистый, если что.

– Мне комфортно в моей одежде, – ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до верхней полки.

– Уверены? Ваш торт там не цепляется за...

Возбуждение в его чувствах – внезапное и неожиданно сильное – накатило волной, прошлось по телу совершенно внезапно, заставляя симбионт беспокойно дергать плетьми.

Йеннер посмотрела вниз на свой корсет, прикрылась рукой и поклялась себе больше никогда не есть сладкое перед сном:

– Давайте сюда ваш комбинезон.

Чтобы влезть в униформу ремонтника, ей пришлось обвить себя плетьми за талию – ощущение было неприятным. Она всегда предпочитала носить плети распущенными, чтобы в любой момент их можно было использовать. В отличие от бытовых симбионтов, у боевой модели было больше отростков, шестнадцать вместо двенадцати – шесть вырастали из головы, восемь располагалось на пояснице, и еще было два плечевых.

Головные и плечевые плети симбионта Йеннер, модифицированные как колюще-режущее оружие, заканчивались конусообразными наконечниками металлических имплантатов: лазерного резака и обычных лезвий. Нижние плети были толще головных – примерно в два пальца толщиной – и их Йеннер, к счастью, не стала модифицировать. Иначе ходить в комбинезоне стало бы по-настоящему неприятно. Так это оказалось просто неудобно.

Плечевые отростки тоже пришлось обернуть вокруг себя, ткань комбинезона прижимала их к телу, неприятно терлась.

На самом деле плети были армированными, покрытыми черным био-пластиком, не уступали по прочности железным тросам, но чувствительность у них была как у кожи на ладонях. Грубая ткань комбинезона симбионту совершенно не нравилась. 

Впрочем, искать так действительно оказалось удобнее. Платье Йеннер оставила в углу – из-за конструкции юбки сложить его во что-то компактное было невозможно, а в углу оно хотя бы не мешалось. Вернер поглядывал на него время от времени, но не комментировал.

Тринадцатый техблок был сравнительно небольшим, предназначенным для ремонта мобильных корабельных модулей и мини-шаттлов. Сами корабли, которые добирались до RG-18 – как правило, промышленные транспортники – направлялись в гипер-отсеки.

Насколько могла судить Йеннер, тринадцатый блок не использовался никем, кроме Вернера. Большинство того, что хранилось внутри, не имело к ремонту кораблей никакого отношения. Она не нашла резак, но успела найти деталей на десяток плазмо-пушек.

– Вы говорили, что все ваши игрушки в сейф-блоке, – мимоходом заметила она, заглядывая в ящик под ремонтным столом. Внутри лежали заготовки для молекулярного взрывателя.

– Те, которые уже готовы, – симбионт уловил напряжение в эмоциях Вернера, но потом оно быстро ушло.

– Вы много уже собрали.

– А вы так и не спросили зачем, – он перестал копаться в груде деталей неподалеку и выпрямился. – Я думал, вы первым делом прибежите.

– Когда я увидела дроида, я подумала, что вы просто помешаны на оружии, – Йеннер отошла от ящиков, села на табурет неподалеку, прекращая поиски.

Вернер отошел к столу, прислонился к нему бедром:

– А потом?

– Зашла в сейф-блок. Посмотрела на другие игрушки. Решила, что вы действительно очень-очень помешаны на оружии, и села читать ваше личное дело.

Ничего особенного в нем не оказалось - у Вернера не было никаких тайн. Он закончил академию военной механики, по призыву служил в десантном батальоне на Берлине-19 – на планете действовала обязательная воинская повинность, пытался продолжить службу по контракту, но оказался непригоден для космических войск из-за недостаточно высокого болевого порога. Потом с десяток лет он мотался по станциям, пока не оказался на RG-18.

– А могли бы просто спросить. Вдруг я готовлюсь к войне?

– Вначале я думала, что вы просто маетесь дурью со скуки. Но потом нашла ваш запрос в службу безопасности.

Запрос был старым, на имя предыдущего наблюдателя. Вернер отправил его примерно за год до того, как Йеннер появилась на станции.

– И что скажете? Тоже считаете, что я идиот и у меня паранойя? – разговор был ему неприятен, симбионт это чувствовал. И зарождающееся раздражение, и застарелую бессильную злость.

В том запросе Вернер просил об усилении службы безопасности и переоборудовании станции с помощью военных систем охраны. Естественно, запрос отклонили.

– Я этого не говорила.

RG-18 была мирной станцией на самой окраине обитаемого галактического сектора. Торговые маршруты проходили в стороне и станцию использовали только как точку для ремонта и перераспределения грузов. Она не нуждалась в защите, потому что, говоря откровенно, никому не была особенно нужна. Ни пиратам, ни контрабандистам.

По крайней мере, так было до того, как Ламия получила статус независимой колонии и начала осваивать дальние промышленные планеты своего сектора.

В своем запросе Вернер писал, что после появления новых промышленных маршрутов RG-18 могла стать стратегической точкой для распределения ресурсов. А это уже означало совсем иной уровень угрозы.

Естественно, запрос не могли принять всерьез. Новые планеты только осваивались, о том, какие именно на них ресурсы и сколько они принесут прибыли, было неизвестно. Угрозы как таковой еще не существовало.

Йеннер и сама думала, что со временем станция потребовала бы переоборудования. Но Йеннер, в отличие от Вернера, лучше понимала, как именно военные распределяли деньги. RG-18 просто не стоила тех вложений, в которых нуждалась. 

– Вы не можете доказать, что нападение на станцию случится, но ждете его, – сказала Йеннер. – Может быть, когда вы собираете оружие, вы чувствуете, что делаете все необходимое. Может быть, действительно верите, что это что-то изменит.

Он не понимал, к чему она клонит, и злился. Симбионт это чувствовал:

– Вы-то не делаете и того.

– Да. Потому что оружие, которое вы собираете, бесполезно. Вы собираете то, что можно собрать из мирных материалов: плазмо-ружья, лазерные зарядники, световые бомбы, расщепители – фактически это оружие повстанцев. Хорошего качества, но их мощность ниже профессионального оружия. Их одиночные заряды не пробьют бронекостюмы и защитные поля. Вы и сами это понимаете.

– Понимаю, – не стал врать он. – И что? Лечь и ничего не делать?

– Есть проблема намного серьезнее, чем низкая мощность. Для вашего оружия на станции нет бойцов. Это мирная ремонтная точка. Даже если вы раздадите оружие персоналу, даже если наведение будет автоматическим... эти люди не солдаты, Вернер. Бессмысленно рассчитывать, что они сделают невозможное.

Он молчал долго, явно не желая продолжать разговор. Но все-таки сказал, наконец:

– Есть еще дроиды.

– Дроиды эффективнее, но вы не соберете их в достаточном количестве. RG-18 нужна полноценная система безопасности. Многоуровневая, эффективная. Не гора оружия в сейф-блоке.

– Ну так установи эту систему защиты. Это ведь ты начальник сраной безопасности, – он злился на Йеннер и на собственное бессилие. Скорее всего, даже не заметил, что перешел на «ты». – Если ты все понимаешь, какого хрена ничего не делаешь?

– Потому что не могу, – просто ответила она. – Если я подам запрос – такой же, как подали вы, его тоже отклонят. Хотите начистоту? Всем наплевать на нашу станцию. Никто не станет тратить деньги на то, чтобы нас спасти.

– Здесь пять тысяч человек. Их жизни нихрена не стоят?

Отчасти она завидовала ему, тому, что он еще мог на это злиться. Не воспринимал как нечто, само собой разумеющееся.

– Люди стоят ровно столько, насколько они нужны. Или столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы их убить. Это арифметика военных. Привыкайте.

– Не думал, что ты такая сука.

– Вы не смотрели выше корсета.

Немного помолчав, Йеннер все же активировала виртуальный экран своего компьютера и открыла последний из визуальных проектов. В воздухе возник план станции. Красным Йеннер отметила ключевые точки и стратегические для защиты узлы. Она начала набрасывать схему, еще когда только приехала на станцию, обновила ее год назад, но потом забросила проект. На него у станции не было средств.

– Для начала потребуется минимум десять дроидов, четыре расщепляющие установки для главных отсеков, силовые блокираторы на шлюзовые двери и наружные следящие датчики военного образца, – сказала она, когда молчание затянулось. – Можете сделать?

Вернер молчал долго. Рассматривал схему и решал, как реагировать.

– Сколько у нас времени? – спросил он, наконец.

– Не знаю. Я надеюсь, что мы оба просто параноики, и никакого нападения не случится. Но в худшем случае – нужно уложиться в год. Это, разумеется, не полноценная система защиты, но ее хватит, чтобы персонал смог эвакуироваться.

Вернер скопировал схему себе и отключил визуальный экран.

– Почему вы не пришли ко мне раньше? – он снова перешел на «вы», и это почему-то показалось важным. Как будто какая-то деталь, которая едва не сломалась навсегда, со щелчком встала на место.

Йеннер пожала плечами:

– Потому что я не лучше предыдущего наблюдателя. Я тоже думаю, что мы рано начинаем вооружаться. Сейчас новых маршрутов еще не существует. Станция в безопасности, если не считать сейф-блока, который вы под завязку забили оружием.

Вернер недовольно поморщился:

– Все оружие стабильно. Можете не бояться, что взорвется.

Он отлично разбирался в механизмах. И намного хуже в людях.

– Проблема не в оборудовании, а в персонале. О том, что вы собираете оружие, на станции много кто знает. Не удивлюсь, если секрет сохранили только от меня. Если наружу просочится слух, что у нас полный сейф-блок ваших игрушек, сюда и без новых маршрутов слетятся любители отобрать чужое.

Йеннер удивляло, что Долорес об этом не подумала, когда разрешила Вернеру собирать оружие. И что она ни о чем не сказала службе безопасности.

Судя по выражению лица Вернера, он никогда не смотрел на ситуацию под таким углом:

– Херня какая-то.

\- Вернер, оружейные заводы не случайно охраняются лучше, чем межгалактические банки. Мало собрать пушку, ее нужно еще и сохранить.

Вернер неуверенно сцепил и расцепил пальцы:

– Люди здесь умеют хранить секреты. Вы же ни о чем не знали.

– У Тома Лейстера на аватаре фото с вашим боевым дроидом.

– Я убью этого мудака.

Все-таки у Вернера было очень выразительное лицо. Но его чувства симбионту нравились еще больше.

– Я не думаю, что оружие станет настоящей проблемой, – Йеннер помолчала, решая для себя, говорить ему или нет, и все же добавила. – Если речь не идет о массированном нападении, если в налете будет участвовать только один экипаж, нам не потребуется новая защита. Я смогу справиться в одиночку.

– А если нет?

– Давайте поторопимся с системой безопасности.

***

После того, как они начали проектировать новую систему безопасности, все стало проще и сложнее одновременно. Проще, потому что Йеннер заставляла себя больше думать о деле, откладывать эмоции и собственные желания. А сложнее, потому что видеться с Вернером ей приходилось довольно часто.

Вдобавок ко всему он ей снился – проклятый симбионт понемногу сводил свою носительницу с ума. 

Ей снилось, как она подходит к Вернеру сзади. Как надавливает ладонью на шею, заставляя нагнуться, как с нажимом проводит плетью между ягодиц.

Ей снилось, что она его трахает – на ремонтном столе, или в собственной кровати, или на полу.

Ей снились красные полосы от плетей поперек его спины, на плечах, на заднице.

Ей снилось, как Вернер извивается, не в состоянии отстраниться. Снилось, что ему больно и сладко, и так хорошо, что он не помнит собственного имени.

Йеннер просыпалась, обвитая отростками симбионта, и хотела только заползти куда-нибудь и никогда-никогда не выбираться наружу. 

Потом она выгоняла себя из кровати, втискивалась в корсет и шла работать. Обязанностей у нее было не очень много, но их все равно нужно было исполнять.

К Вернеру она приезжала сама. Они спорили до хрипоты, где должны располагаться элементы новой системы безопасности, обсуждали, в какой последовательности их собирать и как монтировать. Он разбирался в оружии лучше нее, Йеннер это признавала. Те модули для системы безопасности, которые он предлагал, были мощнее, но они были иначе устроены, располагались иначе и требовали больше места. Под них приходилось изменять изначальную схему установки, и Йеннер это не нравилось – одни участки оказывались защищены на уровне военных объектов, но другие оставались почти полностью беззащитными.

Работать с Вернером было легко. Находиться рядом – почти невыносимо. Он ничего особенного не делал, просто был собой, и просто был абсолютно уверен, что однажды Йеннер сама разрешит ему заглянуть в корсет и под юбку. Он считал, что ее «нет» это такое отсроченное «да». 

Его техника соблазнения была прямиком с виртуальных страниц журнала «Maximum» и в исполнении кого-нибудь еще смотрелась бы абсолютно нелепо. Вернер подходил вплотную, так близко, что Йеннер чувствовала тепло его тела, тянулся за инструментами поверх ее плеча, нависал – при его росте и мышечной массе нависать ему было не сложно, смотрел в глаза и многократно пытался случайно столкнуться с ней руками. Последнее не удалось ему ни разу: Йеннер по праву гордилась своей реакцией.

Ей было за Вернера очень стыдно, но его уловки работали. Она хотела его. Хотела его постоянно: завалить его на ремонтный стол, рвануть застежку комбинезона вниз, провести языком по животу, почувствовать рельеф мышц губами. Хотела его трахать: чувствовать плетьми как тесно, как жарко в его теле, пить его удовольствие и его крики.

Вернер тоже ее хотел, и его эмоции – душные, раскаленные – заставляли симбионт подкидывать картинки: что Йеннер могла бы сделать. Как это могло бы быть.

На самом деле Вернеру не нужны были никакие уловки и советы журнала «Maximum». Ему достаточно было наклониться над ремонтным столом, и у Йеннер закипали мозги. Этот стол снился ей в эротических кошмарах ночь за ночью.

Вернеру, она готова была в этом поклясться, тоже.

Несмотря на это и на постоянную взаимную неудовлетворенность, у них получалось вполне убедительно изображать нормальный рабочий процесс. Они вместе дорабатывали новую систему безопасности, Вернер собирал то, для чего ему не требовались дополнительные детали и дополнительное оборудование. Устанавливал новые модули там, где их уже можно было монтировать. К счастью, он действительно любил свою работу, мог ради нее отложить все, что угодно – в том числе и Йеннер.

Она боялась, что один из них сорвется, но пока они оба держались – месяц, два, три. По большей части держаться помогало общее нежелание ставить под угрозу их совместный проект. Новая система безопасности из трехмерной схемы постепенно превращалась в реальность, и все оставалось по-прежнему.

Синхронизация с симбионтом теперь стандартно держалась на шестидесяти шести, Йеннер не всегда могла контролировать мелкие движения плетей, и это становилось заметно окружающим. Разумеется, ходили слухи про нее и Вернера – на станции с персоналом в пять тысяч человек это было неизбежно.

В общем-то, когда Долорес позвала Йеннер в свой кабинет поговорить, разговор не стал сюрпризом. Но он оставил после себя неприятное послевкусие.

«Проблем не будет», – пообещала Йеннер, отчетливо понимая, что, если ничего не изменится, проблемы будут. Что рано или поздно она все равно сорвется. И дипломатического конфликта, конечно, не случится, и Вернер не сможет потом ее за это посадить, но он все равно станет ее ненавидеть. И ей все равно придется уехать, потому что жить на RG-18 станет невозможно.

Йеннер любила эту станцию и свою размеренную мелочную жизнь, в которой не было больше смертей.

И в конце концов, речь шла не только о ее предпочтениях. Ставить под угрозу новую систему безопасности теперь, когда та была почти закончена, было глупо и непрофессионально.

Нужно было поговорить с Вернером, увеличить дистанцию, пока Йеннер еще могла это сделать.

Она это понимала, и все равно откладывала разговор. Приходила в техблок, смотрела, как Вернер работает, делала кофе ему и себе. И опять теряла проценты синхронизации.

Шестьдесят четыре.

Шестьдесят два и пять.

Пятьдесят девять.

Симбионт рвался из-под контроля, и Йеннер знала: еще девять процентов синхрона вниз, и он начнет рваться из тела. Сорок девять и девять – смертельный уровень несовместимости.

Йеннер мучилась бессонницей, проигрывала варианты разговора в голове, и молчала.

Оказывается, она успела многое о Вернере узнать: о том, что он пил только синтетический кофе, который по вкусу и консистенции больше напоминал топливный стабилизатор, что легче переносил жару, чем холод. Что мог заснуть прямо в ремонтном блоке, за работой. Что лучился самодовольством всегда, когда заканчивал сборку очередного модуля. Что мог часами рассматривать каталоги с запчастями.

Она успела узнать, как он злится. Как радуется.

Мелочи, которые, казалось бы, ничего не значили, но которые не хотелось терять.

Они заставляли ее откладывать разговор раз за разом. Желание побыть рядом еще немного. Хотя бы еще один день.

И еще один.

И еще.

А потом, когда Йеннер действительно попыталась поговорить, все пошло наперекосяк.

***

В день, когда она все-таки решилась поговорить, Йеннер надела свое любимое платье. Это было жалко и совершенно убого, тем более что разговор не имел никакого отношения к романтике. Не предполагалось ни расставания навсегда, ни любовной драмы.

Тогда Йеннер пришла в техблок и впервые до конца почувствовала, насколько глупо и неуместно смотрелась среди механизмов.

Вернер стоял к ней спиной, копался в виртуальном экране диагноста, перетаскивая трехмерные схемы из угла в угол, и был полностью в своей стихии.

– Я тут нашел кое-что интересное из дуговых пушек. Придется докупить немного запчастей, но можно оформить, как запрос на пополнение ремонтного списка. Хотите посмотреть?

Первые месяцы Вернер постоянно порывался перейти на «ты». Йеннер всякий раз его одергивала, потому что не могла позволить фамильярности ни себе, ни ему – слишком хорошо понимала, что тогда сдерживаться станет еще сложнее. А потом он просто привык.

Видимо, она слишком затянула с ответом, или же он что-то почувствовал, потому что Вернер повернулся, посмотрел в глаза, и Йеннер захотелось закрыться – от его эмоций, от того, что он чувствовал.

От того, что симбионт жадно впитывал и хотел еще.

– Отличное платье. Я его, кажется, еще не видел, – это прозвучало глухо. Потом Вернер прокашлялся и сказал уже совершенно нормально. – Какой-то праздник, а мне не сказали?

– Мне нужно с вами поговорить. О работе.

Вернер смотрел на нее несколько секунд, словно оценивая, а потом отвернулся и пошел к ремонтному столу:

– Ну, давайте поговорим.

Наверное, у него сработала интуиция. Или же он просто слишком многое узнал о Йеннер за эти месяцы, но он не ждал от разговора ничего хорошего.

Она села в кресло возле стола. Вернер подтащил к себе стул, оседлал его, сложив руки на спинке.

Поза была спокойной, небрежной.

Закрытой.

Йеннер помолчала, подбирая слова, хотя уже десятки раз прокручивала разговор в голове.

– Это касается новой системы безопасности.

– Я так похож на идиота? Нет, это не касается системы безопасности, – Вернер фыркнул. – В таком платье о системе безопасности не говорят.

– Я больше не смогу контактировать с вами лично. Дальнейшую работу нам придется вести через мой терминал в офисе безопасности. Главная схема уже готова, осталось только доработать отдельные отсеки. Думаю, у вас не будет с этим проблем.

Он чуть отклонился назад, оглядел ее с ног до головы с почти скучающим интересом и заметил:

– А я так и знал, что услышу какую-нибудь херню.

– Я не могу больше работать с вами как раньше. Извините за неудобства.

Слова - спокойные и безличные казались ей чужими и совершенно неестественными.

Наверное, она просто слишком часто прокручивала их в голове. Они затерлись, потеряли смысл.

Когда она представляла себе этот разговор, Вернер всегда спрашивал ее – почему.

Но в реальности он только встал, отодвинул стул – очень аккуратно, спокойным плавным движением, подошел ближе и сказал, четко выговаривая каждый звук:

– Нахер. Это. Дерьмо.

Его злость была холодной, зрелой, спокойной.

Она впивалась в Йеннер сотнями маленьких иголок.

– Я не смогу больше с вами видеться, Вернер. Просто не смогу. Я сорвусь, и это будет по-настоящему уродливо.

– Сейчас сорвусь я, – он присел на корточки возле ее кресла, положил руки на подлокотники, чтобы Йеннер точно не смогла встать и уйти. – И это будет намного хуже.

Он злился. Разумеется, злился.

Думал, что это такая игра.

Но он был слишком близко – можно было протянуть руку и дотронуться.

Всего один раз – отпустить себя.

– Уберите руки.

– Нет. Ты уже поговорила. Теперь моя очередь, так что слушай: ты меня хочешь. Ты хотела меня с самого начала, я не слепой. Я тебе нравлюсь, тебе со мной классно, и ты знаешь, что это взаимно. Я понятия не имею, что творится у тебя в голове, но твое время вышло. 

Плети рвались из-под контроля и точно знали, что им нужно – секс, насилие, боль, чужая беспомощность.

– Уберите. Руки.

– Убери сама, – он потянулся вверх, обманчиво бережно прижался губами к груди, над линией корсета. – Знала бы ты, как меня заебали твои заморочки.

Воздух вокруг казался заряженным, густым и плотным. И Йеннер точно знала: достаточно одной единственной искры, чтобы все вспыхнуло. 

Это «заебали» прозвучало как выстрел.

Йеннер закрыла глаза, и позволила симбионту ударить.

Это было так приятно, так легко. Упоительно – отбросить Вернера назад, перехватить его плетью и швырнуть на стол. Как игрушку.

Смаковать чужой шок от удара, первое осознание боли, укол страха – мимолетный, но такой сладкий скачок адреналина – и злость.

Смаковать осознание собственной силы, собственной власти.

Оказывается, ей этого не хватало. Оказывается, она, как и симбионт, все время жила впроголодь.

Возбуждение кипело внутри, искало выход.

Плети дернули Вернера назад, ткнули лицом в столешницу. Стянули руки за спиной, крепко, до боли, заставили выгнуться.

– Пусти! – он был в ярости, рвался, пытаясь освободиться, и еще не понимал, что это бесполезно.

В тот момент это казалось ей красивым – напряженная выгнутая фигура, сильное тело, стиснутые губы. Абсолютная беспомощность.

Йеннер подошла ближе, запустила пальцы в его волосы, прикрыла глаза от удовольствия – кончики покалывали ладонь.

Было так здорово чувствовать Вернера плетьми, как держать в руках птицу. Симбионту человеческое тело казалось хрупким, уязвимым. Так хотелось почувствовать изнутри – как в нем жарко.

– Это же взаимно.

Слова пришли откуда-то изнутри.

Именно тогда Вернер и начал: вырываться всерьез и ненавидеть всерьез.

Йеннер дернула юбку вниз – тяжелая ткань поддавалась с трудом, пришлось помочь себе плетью.

Какая-то часть сознания еще наблюдала за всем со стороны. Мимоходом отмечала все происходящее. Еще была способна... жалеть.

О всех мелочах, которые ломались в тот самый момент – о привязанности, о доверии.

– Сука! – Вернер взвыл, когда симбионт дернул его ноги в стороны. Металлический наконечник плети распорол комбинезон от ворота до промежности, оставил на спине длинную царапину.

Йеннер провела по ней пальцами, собирая выступившую кровь, попробовала на вкус.

Нижние плети толкнулись Вернеру между ног, втиснулись, надавливая, но не проникая, и он застыл. Только тогда по-настоящему понял, что игры закончились.

Йеннер тоже только тогда это поняла.

Оказалось так сладко прижаться к его спине всем телом, потереться, ощущая мельчайшие движения мышц.

Она так давно...

– Я ламианка. Когда я хочу, я хочу так, – голос стал низким и хриплым, совершенно чужим, не человеческим. Он шел изнутри, из нутра – из ее гнилого, набитого симбионтом нутра. – Я хочу тебя трахать. Хочу выебать тебя во все дыры. Хочу, чтобы ты мне подмахивал. Хочу, чтобы ты был связан. Чтобы тебе было больно.

Вернер слушал ее, и в его чувствах ненависть мешалась с возбуждением и отвращением.

Твари внутри Йеннер это нравилось – все ломать.

Вернер дернулся еще раз и перестал сопротивляться, уткнулся лбом в столешницу:

– Отпусти.

Она думала, что отстраниться будет тяжело. Почти невозможно.

Один шаг.

Йеннер его сделала. Убрала плети симбионта.

И еще один.

И еще.

Не так уж сложно.

Вернер медленно выпрямился, не оборачиваясь. Его разорванный комбинезон выглядел глупо, похабно и совершенно нелепо.

Пальцы, вцепившиеся в железную столешницу, казались сведенными судорогой. Костяшки побелели.

– Свали нахуй из моего блока.

Йеннер подняла обрывки платья и ушла.

***

Вернер не подал на нее в суд, не стал жаловаться Долорес, не пришел набить Йеннер морду. Может быть, не видел в этом смысла, раз все равно ничего не случилось. Или просто не хотел сидеть в офисе службы безопасности, отвечать на вопросы и чувствовать себя жертвой.

От осознания собственной безнаказанности становилось еще хуже.

Йеннер часами пялилась в виртуальный экран терминала, обдумывала письмо и не могла заставить себя набрать ни строчки. У нее в голове вертелись слова – «мне жаль», «я хочу попросить у вас прощения», «мне не стоило» – извинения и объяснения. Йеннер тошнило и от них, и от себя. Она как будто попала в мелодраму, и участвовать оказалось намного хуже, чем смотреть со стороны.

В конечном итоге Вернер написал сам. В его письме была схема настенной волновой установки с описанием характеристик и один единственный вопрос: «куда?»

После этого эмоции, которые кипели у Йеннер внутри, как будто прорвало.

Она написала ответ, написала все, что не могла написать до того – о том, как ей жаль, и что она дура, и нужно было сразу все ему объяснить, и держаться подальше. И что он стал ей дорог. Что она хочет его увидеть, и что это очень плохая идея. Что синхронизация падает все сильнее. Что не получается спать, что снится война, что хочется отмотать все назад.

Строчки расплывались перед глазами, и казалось, что в груди рвалось что-то важное, без чего невозможно жить.

Йеннер писала долго, выплескивая в виртуальный экран все, что чувствовала.

После она сидела, чувствовала себя опустошенной и тупо пялилась перед собой.

Текст письма она выделила целиком и удалила.

Вытерла лицо, снова открыла схему волновой установки и заставила себя вчитаться в характеристики.

В письме, которое Йеннер отправила Вернеру, не было слов вообще – только трехмерный план станции, на котором красным было отмечено место для установки.

***

Они и дальше общались практически без слов – схемами, графиками.

Йеннер его не хватало, и что значительно хуже – симбионту тоже. Жадная тварь уже даже не требовала секса, была согласна хоть на что-нибудь. На само присутствие Вернера, на его интерес, или ненависть, или злость, любые эмоции.

Йеннер раз за разом осаживала паразита, и пожинала последствия: бессонницу, кошмары, головную боль и приступы агрессии. 

За неделю после случившегося в техблоке двое из четырех агентов безопасности, которые работали на станции вместе с Йеннер, подали прошение о переводе.

В конечном итоге Йеннер решилась позвонить Феделе Боргесу.

Звонок она откладывала, как могла. Причин было две: с Боргесом ее связывали не самые приятные воспоминания, и их последний разговор закончился не вполне по-дружески.

Она бы не удивилась, если бы Боргес просто проигнорировал звонок, но он ответил почти сразу: его скуластое, доброжелательное лицо возникло на виртуальном экране.

– Девочка моя, какой приятный сюрприз. Долгожданный, я бы сказал.

Феделе Боргес был, наверное, самой лучше иллюстрацией того, как сильно могут не совпадать оболочка и содержание. Со стороны он казался по-настоящему хорошим человеком.

Во время Войны Режимов Боргес возглавлял Карательный Корпус. И тогда добродушного доктора Феделе – лучшего специалиста по симбионтам на всей Ламии – называли не иначе как Мясник.

– Добрый вечер, доктор Боргес, – Йеннер кивнула. – Отлично выглядите. Мир вам к лицу.

– Мир всем к лицу, четыре-шестнадцать. Здоровый сон и отсутствие стрессов творят чудеса, я утверждаю это как врач.

Он всегда обращался к Йеннер на военный манер – по номеру, как это было принято в Карательном.

Во время войны она и сама звала его «Нулевой».

– Как ваша работа? – Йеннер вежливо улыбнулась. – Пациенты не доставляют вам проблем?

– Девочка моя, на любого проблемного пациента есть своя мануальная терапия, – Боргес улыбнулся, довольно жмурясь. В уголках глаз появились лучики-морщинки, придавая его лицу немного мечтательное выражение. Боргес думал о пытках в тот момент, Йеннер знала это точно. 

Именно так Нулевой улыбался, когда он занимался допросами военнопленных. Он всегда любил свою работу. У него даже был любимый кожаный фартук с аппликацией: желто-белым цветочком.

– А вы сами еще не устали от своей скучной станции, четыре-шестнадцать? 

– Нет, доктор Боргес. Меня все устраивает, – Йеннер его боялась. Как, впрочем, и все, кто знал его достаточно хорошо. Только дураки не боялись Боргеса, но дураки в Карательном не служили.

– Моя мама не рожала идиотов, девочка моя, – Боргес лениво сложил руки перед собой, чуть склонил голову на бок, словно изучал любопытное насекомое. Он сидел за столом – скорее всего, в своем новом кабинете с идеальной системой кондиционирования – аккуратный и улыбчивый и был все тем же садистом и психопатом, что и во время войны.

– У меня проблемы с симбионтом.

Боргес рассмеялся:

– Помнится, я это уже слышал. У вас нет проблем с симбионтом, четыре-шестнадцать, только с головой. Сколько у вас сейчас синхрон? Пятьдесят пять? Пятьдесят четыре?

– Пятьдесят четыре и пять, – Йеннер не удивляло, что он определял так точно. В конце концов, Боргес действительно был лучшим. И это он делал ей операцию по вживлению. – Мне удалось поднять совместимость до восьмидесяти двух. Потом она снова упала.

– Ну же, четыре-шестнадцать, вы знаете, что я хочу услышать, – он подался вперед, улыбнулся ласково.

– Как вы и предупреждали.

– Музыка, девочка моя. Эти слова звучат как музыка. Вы так гордились своим маленьким рецептом: сбежать на маленькую сонную станцию. Никаких стрессов, никакого насилия. Я же говорил вам, это до первого сильного переживания. Проблема не в симбионте, потому что симбионт это просто техно-паразит. Искусственная органика и программа поведения. Да, он меняет носителя, делает агрессивнее, но у него нет сознания. И все желания, которые вы ему приписываете, это все вы. От начала до конца. Хотел бы я знать, на чем именно вас переклинило.

Они уже много раз это обсуждали, и Йеннер уже много раз объясняла:

– Для меня это не так. Я не нормальный симбиотик. У меня слишком низкая совместимость, симбионт так и не стал до конца моей частью.

– Девочка моя, если бы симбионт не прижился, он сделал бы в вас несколько новых дырок, и попытался уползти. Вам, четыре-шестнадцать, так нравится чувствовать себя уникальной, но вы обычная пизда, которая выдает свои психозы за медицинские проблемы.

Людям, которые его плохо знали, Боргес всегда казался исключительно вежливым человеком. И это тоже не соответствовало действительности. Йеннер давно привыкла, за время службы в Карательном он называл ее и похуже:

– Низкий синхрон – не психологическая проблема. Несовместимость симбионта...

– Заткнитесь и не позорьтесь, – Боргес снисходительно улыбнулся. – Несовместимость чего? Техно-паразит совместим со всеми, он и создан, чтобы вживлять его людям. Несовместимость бывает только у человека. Вы не готовы принимать симбионт как часть себя и отторгаете его. У себя в голове. Все, что вам нужно, это наконец перестать думать о симбионте «он» и начать думать «я».

Об этом они тоже уже много раз спорили, но Боргес просто не понимал, как это воспринималось изнутри:

– Я не могу этого сделать. И у него есть сознание – по крайней мере, в зачаточной форме. Он может хотеть, проявлять агрессию, действовать, хотя я не давала ему команды.

– Нет, четыре-шестнадцать, – Боргес ласково улыбнулся. – Не может. Знаете, как это звучит? Как если бы я говорил: у моего хуя есть личность.

– Ваш хуй, доктор, – Йеннер знала, что он ее провоцировал. И у него получалось, – не пытается ничего делать сам по себе. Он часть вашего тела и подчиняется вашему сознанию.

Боргес рассмеялся. Он обожал, когда удавалось вывести Йеннер из себя:

– Как мало вы знаете о мужчинах, девочка моя.

– Мы говорили о симбионте.

– Уже много раз, – Боргес мечтательно прищурился. – И вы всегда реагируете, как в первый. Подумать только, из всех проблем, которые у вас могли бы случиться, – некроз тканей, неправильное прорастание искусственной органики, атрофия нервов и клиническая шизофрения, – вы беситесь из-за низкого синхрона. Исправить который дело нескольких часов. Девяносто восьми у вас, конечно, никогда не будет, но восемьдесят пять – вполне реальная цифра.

– Вы знаете, что я пыталась, – напомнила Йеннер. – И что это невозможно.

Боргес сцепил пальцы, оперся на них подбородком и улыбнулся шире:

– И вот это, четыре-шестнадцать, мой любимый парадокс. Вы приписываете симбионту то, что вы не готовы принять в себе. Не можете признать, что вам нужен контроль, нужно ощущение собственной власти. Что вы можете поставить человека на колени, заставить орать от боли, и вам будет хорошо. Что вас, четыре-шестнадцать, это заводит. И вот она, настоящая вы. Это не симбионт, хотя, да, это он вас такой сделал.

Он говорил абсолютно откровенно, не пытался играть словами, потому что знал – правда делала Йеннер больнее. Боргес любил делать людям больно, никогда этого не скрывал.

– Даже если это настоящее, доктор, что насчет всего остального? Или вы думаете, вторая часть, та, которую я воспринимаю как себя, – ложь? То, как я хочу беречь близких мне людей, то, как мне плохо, если они начинают ненавидеть меня и бояться, – это что, вы думаете, такое кокетство? Что мне достаточно просто вернуться в Карательный и все станет хорошо? Думаете, для счастья мне хватит контроля, насилия и компании мясников вокруг?

Он улыбался, смотрел на нее абсолютно непроницаемыми черными глазами, и наслаждался той реакцией, которую спровоцировал.

Йеннер знала, что так будет. И он тоже это знал.

Они только теперь начинали говорить всерьез.

– Нет, четыре-шестнадцать. Не думаю, что вам этого хватит. Иначе я никогда не отпустил бы вас. Знаете, я предпочитаю держать своих ручных психопатов ближе к телу. Так что у меня для вас только один совет: совмещайте. Ставьте на колени, не причиняя вреда. Делайте больно так, чтобы вас не боялись и не ненавидели. Платите людям удовольствием за то, что с ними делаете, в конце концов. Только перестаньте, наконец, обвинять симбионт. Это вредно для здоровья.

Йеннер чувствовала себя так, словно Боргес вскрыл ее, покопался внутри и зашил снова:

– А я-то надеялась, что вы просто посоветуете мне таблетки.

Он рассмеялся:

– Девочка моя, таблеток от себя еще не придумали.

– Думаете, у меня получится? Совмещать.

Он откинулся в кресле назад, положил ладони на столешницу и оглядел Йеннер так, словно видел ее впервые:

– Я скажу, что у вас неплохие шансы. Вам нравятся контроль и насилие, четыре-шестнадцать, боль до определенной степени и больше всего чужая беспомощность, но даже в худшие дни войны вы никогда не переходили черту. Вы не способны убивать в удовольствие и пытать ради самого процесса. Думаю, да. Вы можете жить мирно. В конце концов, иначе я не отпустил бы вас.

Боргес был садистом и психопатом, и Йеннер боялась его. Но он не был ей чужим. Она для него тоже.

– Спасибо, что уделили мне время, Нулевой. Надеюсь, вы правы.

– Не спешите отключаться. Я и сам планировал вам звонить в ближайшее время.

Йеннер села ровнее. У Боргеса могла быть только одна причина для звонка. Ему нужен был человек, чтобы решить проблему за пределами Ламии.

– Что-то случилось?

– Фелиз Манн. Помните такую?

– Помню.

Фелиз Манн – она же каратель четыре-десять, во время войны возглавляла мобильный юнит Йеннер и, так же, как Боргес, очень любила свою работу. После подписания перемирия ее, как и Йеннер, как и большую часть Карательного, Федерация приговорила к смерти. Йеннер и Боргес были приняты в Королевскую Семью и получили дипломатическую неприкосновенность. Фелиз – нет. Ее должны были казнить за преступления перед человечеством, но она бежала в другой федеральный сектор и затерялась там.

– Она вернулась?

– Ходят слухи, что да, – Боргес мечтательно улыбнулся. – Красавица Фелиз, я соскучился.

– Сомневаюсь, что вы увидитесь, доктор, – сухо заметила Йеннер. – Скорее всего, она приехала встретиться не с вами.

Фелиз не получила дипломатическую неприкосновенность из-за нее. Йеннер лично обращалась к новой Королевской Семье, чтобы Фелиз отправили на эшафот.

– А я говорил вам, что лучше решить все по-семейному. Прикопали бы ее за кулисами, и не нужно было бы никому ничего объяснять. Это вы, девочка моя, захотели громкого процесса с судом, – он досадливо поцокал языком. – Вот и доверяй после этого федеральским. Не могут избавиться от одного единственного симбиотика.

– Значит, – Йеннер сцепила пальцы точно таким же жестом, как Боргес, – этот мусор мы уберем сами.

***

Йеннер с самого начала знала, что Фелиз придет за ней. Просто не ожидала, что та появится так скоро – планировала еще как минимум пару спокойных лет.

Фелиз Манн была не из тех, кто прощает, а Йеннер отправила ее на эшафот.

Никогда о том не жалела.

Объективно говоря, Фелиз была не хуже, чем Боргес, не намного хуже, чем сама Йеннер. Фелиз была ровно настолько же садисткой и убийцей, как и все они в Карательном. Может быть, работа доставляла ей больше удовольствия, чем многим. Может быть, процесс ей нравился больше, чем результат.

«Это наша жизнь, сестренка. А жизнью нужно наслаждаться. Находить утешение в мелочах».

Во время войны, когда на улицах было столько трупов, что их не успевали убирать, когда мирное население – немногое оставшееся мирным население Ламии солдаты Федерации живым щитом гнали в атаку и давили армейскими бронированными модулями, когда бригады вирус-контроля не успевали справляться с вирусными бомбами, и эпидемии заставляли людей гнить заживо, Йеннер закрывала глаза и на большее. 

Она не мешала Фелиз наслаждаться жизнью. Скорее всего, они и дальше продолжали бы существовать в юните параллельно, если бы не Инцидент Мелна.

Томас Мелн был смотрителем ретрита-17 – самого крупного убежища для мирного населения на тот момент. Как считалось, наиболее защищенного на планете. В основном, в семнадцатый отправляли детей и женщин без симбионтов. Когда Война Режимов только началась, почти все способные воевать прошли операцию по вживлению. Ламии нужны были солдаты, и Ламия их создавала. Мирных симбионтов апгрейдили до боевых, боевых – вживляли всем, кто был на это согласен.

Боевые симбионты делали женщин бесплодными. Мало было просто выиграть войну, нужно было еще и сохранить достаточную часть населения, чтобы потом восстановить численность колонии. Это понимали и в Федерации, и на Ламии. За первые два года войны из семнадцати ретритов уцелело семь.

Все они располагались в тылу, глубоко под поверхностью планеты, на подконтрольной ламианской территории.

Карательный Корпус не имел к ним никакого отношения. Карательный занимался отловом и зачисткой тех вражеских подразделений, которые в ходе войны оказывались на ламианской территории, поимкой диверсионных групп и допросами военнопленных. Четвертый юнит, в котором Йеннер служила вместе с Фелиз, был универсальным мобильным отрядом. У них не было ведущей специализации, и они занимались всем, что Боргес считал нужным им поручить.

Когда на ретрит Мелна напали, четвертый карательный был неподалеку. Они преследовали выбраковку – оставленную федеральными войсками группу берлинских наемников. Берлинцы использовали боевые имплантаты и бронекостюмы, которые при перегрузке превращали носителей в слюнтявых идиотов – во время войны такое происходило достаточно регулярно. Таких федеральские бросали при отступлении. Выбраковку зачищали каратели, да и то больше на всякий случай: не было ресурсов содержать калек-берлинцев в плену и пытаться вести обмен. Выбракованные не подлежали восстановлению и не были пригодны для того, чтобы воевать дальше, в общем-то, они просто брели вперед. И если бы не бронекостюмы, с выбраковкой могли бы справиться даже гражданские. 

Фелиз обожала такую зачистку. Искалеченный разум берлинцев во время пыток принимался путать сигналы, смешивал боль и удовольствие, ужас и кайф, и создавал коктейль эмоций, который обожали боевые симбионты.

Фелиз могла наслаждаться им сутки напролет, купаться в нем, как в наркотической эйфории. Йеннер это не нравилось, но она и не видела особого вреда. Она не испытывала ни сочувствия, ни жалости к захватчикам, которые пришли убивать ее близких и покалечились о собственное оружие.

Когда пришел запрос о помощи от Мелна, когда на ретрит-17 напали, четвертый карательный оказался ближайшим мобильным отрядом. Всего пятнадцать минут на военном грузовом скайлере. Всего семь федеральных беспилотников с вирусными зарядами. Смешное число против десяти боевых симбиотиков из четвертого. Нужно было только бросить выбраковку и прийти на помощь.

Но приказа не было. 

Как позднее выяснилось – проблемы со связью в головном штабе.

Фелиз проигнорировала запрос о помощи в пользу берлинцев.

Йеннер это снилось порой: серая, пустая кабина военного скайлера, переговорное окно, и равнодушный голос Фелиз «Не можем прервать боевую операцию. Справляйтесь сами».

Дженис Лейн, которая бросилась к Фелиз и потребовала, чтобы четвертый изменил курс и помог Мелну, была убита на месте за попытку бунта.

Ретрит-17 не получил помощи вовремя и был уничтожен.

Две тысячи человек мирного населения.

Все потому, что Фелиз Манн не захотела отложить собственное веселье.

Йеннер не собиралась оставлять ее в живых.

Если бы не Боргес, наверное, она просто убила бы Фелиз во время войны – хватило бы и одного удара в спину.

«Подожди, девочка моя, – сказал он. – Пока она нужна. Потерпи. Обещаю, когда закончится война, сделаешь из ее черепа кружку».

Он действительно собирался сдержать слово – в последние дни войны предлагал Йеннер избавиться от Фелиз и списать на некроз симбионта. Йеннер отказалась. Она не хотела, чтобы имя Манн было в списке павших героев. Йеннер этого было мало.

Суке – сучья смерть.

В этом плане ничего не изменилось.

Фелиз могла сбежать хоть на край галактики, могла мечтать о мести, могла считать себя в своем праве.

Йеннер это не мешало ни жить, ни спать.

Она уже давно все для себя решила.

Когда бы и как Фелиз Манн ни появилась перед ней снова, Йеннер собиралась ее убить.

***

Во многом новости о Фелиз все сделали проще. Отвлекли Йеннер от проблем с синхроном и от мыслей о Вернере. Напомнили, что в настоящей жизни нет единого жанра, и любая мелодрама за секунды может превратиться в трагедию с элементами хоррора.

Фелиз была большим специалистом по хоррору.

Боргес сказал, что пять космических суток назад ее засекли на внутренней границе федерального сектора. Достаточный срок, чтобы добраться до Ламии или даже до RG-18.

Йеннер знала, что Фелиз придет за ней как можно скорее. Манн многие разыскивали: Боргес, власти Федерации и независимые агенты Ламии. Чем дольше Фелиз находилась в пределах влияния ламианцев, тем больше рисковала попасть на эшафот.

У нее было не так много способов проникнуть на станцию – либо пробраться на одном из кораблей, прилетавших для ремонта, либо на собственном шаттле – но его было легче обнаружить на подлете к RG-18.

Йеннер рассчитывала на первый вариант. Фелиз не была дурой, и она отлично умела выживать. Если она рискнула появиться снова, то, скорее всего, уже успела немало узнать и о новой жизни Йеннер, и об устройстве станции. Скорее всего, планировала действовать наверняка.

У нее наверняка был информатор на станции. Будь у Йеннер больше времени, вычислить, кто именно не составило бы труда. Скорее всего, какой-нибудь идиот, который познакомился в сети с симпатичной девчонкой и много рассказывал ей о своей жизни. RG-18 была мирной станцией, бесполезно было требовать от сотрудников, чтобы они соблюдали секретность, как на военном объекте.

Новая система безопасности была почти готова, но рассчитывать на нее было глупо – система в первую очередь предназначалась для защиты от массированного нападения, а не для отлова единственного боевого симбиотика.

Нужно было заставить Фелиз действовать, не спугнув.

Можно было спровоцировать ее разными способами, но Йеннер выбрала самый простой – она объявила вирусную угрозу и перевела станцию в режим карантина.

В режиме карантина RG-18 переставала принимать корабли на ремонт. Персонал во время карантина обязан был носить энерго-скафандры, которые в определенной степени могли защитить от плазмозарядов или спасти жизнь при взрыве.

После объявления тревоги Йеннер включила защищенную линию связи, доступ к которой помимо нее имели всего три человека: глава RG-18, начальник медицинского блока и старший механик. Йеннер была обязана отчитаться перед каждым из них и объяснить, на каком основании объявила тревогу.

Первой она позвонила Долорес.

Глава станции орала так, что это само по себе тянуло на звуковую катастрофу. Но, к чести Долорес, когда Йеннер объяснила ситуацию, та не стала отменять карантин, хотя именно главе станции грозили разборки с экипажами кораблей, которые летели на RG-18 на ремонт. Долорес бесило, что из-за одной единственной преступницы пять тысяч человек персонала переходили на аварийное положение. Но она хотя бы понимала, что это необходимо.

Лори Стренис – начальник медицинского блока – не кричала, в отличие от Долорес, не говорила, что Йеннер «вконец просрала мозги» и не грозилась выслать ее со станции. Стренис вежливо улыбалась, смотрела спокойными змеиными глазами и отказывалась подтверждать вирусную угрозу. Она уступила, только когда Йеннер пообещала отправить ее в изолятор.

Оставался только звонок Вернеру.

Йеннер смотрела на уже открытое окно связи – нужно было только отослать запрос и дождаться ответа – и думала о том, что, если бы Боргес увидел ее сейчас, он бы расчленил просто из жалости. Потому что ненавидел мелодраму на работе.

Йеннер медлила недолго – секунд пять? Семь? – просто собиралась с мыслями и готовилась снова увидеть Вернера после почти месяца общения графиками и схемами.

Вернер позвонил сам.

Высокий звуковой сигнал заставил Йеннер дернуться и тут же сесть ровнее.

«Соберись, сестренка».

Это прозвучало в голове голосом Фелиз, и действительно отрезвило.

Йеннер нажала «принять» на виртуальном экране, и логотип RG-18 сменился лицом Вернера.

Он выглядел... в целом, как обычно. Так же торчали в разные стороны короткие светлые волосы, воротник комбинезона был расстегнут и заляпан чем-то черным. Разве что его фигуру окутывало белесое свечение энерго-скафандра.

– Механик Вернер, – собственный голос показался механическим. – Добрый день.

Это была старая привычка, еще со времен карательного: начинать разговор-допрос – так. «Добрый день». Боргес требовал этого от всех своих подчиненных. Его правила выполняла даже Фелиз. По-своему – «ну что, говнюк, добрый день» – но выполняла.

Хотя на станции, разумеется, не существовало ни дня, ни ночи.

В общем-то, Йеннер не удивилась бы, если бы Вернер, так же как и Долорес, начал орать. Карантин определенно портил жизнь и ему, и всей армии ремонтников RG-18.

Но он даже не злился:

– У нас проблемы?

Йеннер действительно по нему скучала.

– Да.

– Я нихрена не поверю, что дело в вирусе.

– Дело не в вирусе.

Говорить с ним о Фелиз оказалось неожиданно легко. Он не перебивал, слушал спокойно, не кидался давать советы.

Он только спросил:

– Так она собирается напасть на станцию или на тебя лично?

– Я не знаю, – честно ответила ему Йеннер. – Десятая... то есть Манн не из тех, кто считает количество случайных жертв. Она может прийти тихо, только за мной. А может начать взрывать все, что попадется на пути, и ждать, пока я сама ее найду.

Вернер присвистнул:

– Опасная дамочка.

– Она боевой симбиотик.

– Как и ты, – неформальное обращение больше даже не раздражало. Наверное, Йеннер мысленно смирилась.

– Когда два симбиотика сцепляются в закрытом пространстве... – она помолчала, подбирая слова, – для окружающих это может не очень хорошо закончиться.

Вернер чуть откинулся назад, прищурился, оглядывая ее с ног до головы, словно решал для себя что-то, а потом сказал:

– Приезжай. У меня есть кое-что. Тебе пригодится.

«Мне не нужно оружие», – могла бы ответить ему Йеннер.

«Нам не стоит видеться».

«Будет лучше, если я справлюсь сама».

Очень хотелось увидеть его снова, почувствовать отголоски его эмоций, искупаться в его присутствии.

К тому же, как агент безопасности, она обязана была приехать.

Да.

Именно.

– Я буду у вас через пятнадцать минут.

Если бы Боргес узнал, он бы точно ее расчленил.

***

Было почти странно снова оказаться в тринадцатом техблоке спустя почти месяц. Казалось, ничего не изменилось, разве что Вернер переоделся для встречи. Сменил ремонтный комбинезон на свободную военную униформу без знаков различия.

Под расстегнутой курткой угадывался силуэт плазмогана.

Йеннер не стала спрашивать про оружие. Может быть, так Вернер чувствовал себя увереннее, а может быть, просто всерьез отнесся к истории о Фелиз.

Энерго-скафандр сбивал восприятие, и симбионт едва улавливал чужие эмоции, различал их намного хуже, чем обычно. Хотя одного присутствия Вернера рядом было достаточно, чтобы внутри разливалось удовлетворение, радость. 

Впервые за долгое время синхрон поднялся вверх - до пятидесяти шести.

Йеннер в тот момент полностью разделяла чувства симбионта. Просто была рада увидеть Вернера снова.

– А я думал, у тебя только платья.

– Это униформа Карательного Корпуса.

На самом деле, Йеннер больше не имела права ее носить да и втиснулась с трудом, но другой пригодной для боя одежды у нее не было. С Фелиз возня в юбках могла оказаться фатальной.

– Вы там действительно все любите кожу и ремни.

Он, не стесняясь, разглядывал нижние плети симбионта, игнорируя, как под его взглядом те беспокойно дергались.

Очень хотелось потянуться ими, дотронуться, оплести.

Не только симбионту. Йеннер тоже.

Отчасти, разговор с Боргесом помог – впервые за долгое время.

Понемногу она начинала понимать, что, пожалуй, не так уж ее собственные желания отличались от желаний симбионта.

– Это для удобства. Зачем вы меня позвали?

– Собрал кое-что на досуге.

Он махнул рукой, подзывая Йеннер ближе, и полез в одну из коробок на столе.

– Это... визор?

Небольшой плоский треугольник, который Вернер держал в руках, действительно немного напоминал проектор для виртуального визора – такие обычно крепились в области виска, но были намного меньше.

Вернер фыркнул:

– Стал бы я звать тебя ради визора. Это автономный щит. Слышала о таком?

Йеннер слышала: автономные щиты производились из разумного металла, сами активизировались, защищая носителя.

За время войны она сталкивалась с подобным всего один раз – у берлинского генерала был автономный щит. И это оказалась очень неприятная штука – щит возникал в воздухе, защищал тело и успевал быстрее, чем удары плетей симбионта. Если бы Йеннер тогда была одна, она бы не выжила. Но их было пятеро – половина четвертого юнита, а умный металл не мог защищать вечно, у него все-таки был предел прочности.

Разумный металл стоил не так дорого, но производили его только в одном единственном секторе Федерации. Хотя сам процесс производства, насколько Йеннер знала, был не слишком сложным.

Каким бы отличным механиком ни был Вернер, он просто физически не смог бы сделать автономный щит без необходимых материалов.

– Где вы взяли материалы?

– Заказал из соседнего сектора, – Вернер небрежно покачал треугольником щита в воздухе, как будто говорил о чем-то совершенно обыденном. – Восемь месяцев назад.

Примерно тогда они с Йеннер начали работать над системой безопасности. Йеннер не знала, как реагировать.

Наверное, Вернер тоже это понимал:

– Можешь просто сказать, что я охрененный.

Наверное, главная героиня мелодрамы в такой ситуации долго бы отнекивалась, а потом приняла подарок со слезами на глазах. Но Йеннер в тот момент больше волновали маячившие на горизонте элементы хоррора:

– Я хочу, чтобы вы использовали этот щит сами. Хотя бы пока я не разберусь с Фелиз.

Вернер не удивился, просто пожал плечами, словно давно уже для себя все решил:

– Я сделал его для тебя. Так что или ты его надеваешь, или я его выкидываю.

Возможно, будь на ее месте героиня мелодрамы, она стала бы уговаривать. Просить и объясняться.

– Если вы откажетесь использовать щит, я суну вас в автономную спасательную капсулу и запру ее в изоляторе. Так вы точно будете в безопасности.

Этого Вернер не ожидал. Он почему-то всегда думал о Йеннер лучше, чем на самом деле:

– Какого хрена? Это вообще-то злоупотребление властью.

– У меня дипломатическая неприкосновенность.

Всплеск раздражения симбионт почувствовал даже сквозь энерго-скафандр.

– Сейчас ты действительно меня бесишь.

– Могли бы уже и привыкнуть, – Йеннер подошла ближе. Знала, что не стоило этого делать, и все же не сдержалась. И, наверное, впервые она позволила себе говорить так откровенно. – Верьте или нет, но вы стали мне очень дороги. Очень для меня важны. Я за вас боюсь, и этот страх намного опаснее Фелиз и всего, что она может сделать. Если вам хоть немного не все равно, вы используете щит.

Вернер сделал шаг вперед, и они оказались почти вплотную друг к другу. На таком расстоянии отчетливо ощущалось, насколько он все-таки выше:

– Знаешь, что меня бесит больше всего? То, что после всего дерьма, которое было, за все эти месяцы ты ни разу не попыталась нормально со мной поговорить. Объяснить, в чем твоя проблема и какого хрена с тобой происходит. И вот теперь, когда ты месяц присылала мне сраные схемы и диаграммы, я должен стоять и слушать, как я тебе охрененно дорог. За этот месяц я не получил от тебя даже вонючего «извини».

– Сейчас действительно не время для этого разговора.

– Конечно, не время. Было бы время, ты бы не пришла. Ты и дальше пряталась бы от меня по углам и накручивала бы себя. И я получал бы только твои ценные указания, где устанавливать плазмопушки. Так что возьми сраный щит. И когда ты закончишь с этой своей подружкой, приходи ко мне поговорить.

Он взял руку Йеннер и насильно вложил в нее треугольник щита.

Скорее всего, она действительно отправила бы Вернера в капсулу. Потому что не умела по-человечески, и хотела, чтобы он выжил.

Она просто не успела это сделать.

Прогремел взрыв, и станцию тряхнуло.

***

В тот первый момент, когда отключилась искусственная гравитация, и Йеннер бросило вперед, она подумала, что – все. Что Фелиз решила просто взорвать станцию целиком, и что вот именно это – смерть. Глупая и абсолютно нелепая. Что спасутся все – все, кого она предупредила, и что умрет только Йеннер, потому что она безответственная дура, которая не успела активировать собственный энерго-скафандр.

Головная плеть рванулась в сторону словно сама по себе, впилась острым наконечником имплантата в пол, стабилизируя. И Йеннер нажала на браслете энерго-скафандра кнопку активации.

Энергетическое поле окутало фигуру теплом и автономной атмосферой, глаза защипало, как всегда при активации, а потом гравитация на станции включилась снова.

Йеннер снова почувствовала вес своего тела, едва успела перехватить Вернера плетью, затормозив падение.

В воздухе зажглись виртуальные экраны аварийной системы.

Йеннер успела заметить «взрыв в шлюзовом отсеке», предупреждающие сообщения и «несанкционированный доступ».

Она активировала окно оповещения, как только почувствовала пол под ногами:

– Внимание персоналу! Внимание всему персоналу! Говорит наблюдатель Йеннер. На станции аварийная ситуация. Протокол безопасности два-ноль. Повторяю, протокол безопасности два-ноль.

Поставив запись сообщение на повтор – протокол безопасности два-ноль обязывал сотрудников собраться в главной технической зоне: рядом с сердцем станции, в самом безопасном отсеке и неподалеку от аварийных челноков – Йеннер активировала схему станции.

– Эй, – Вернер окликнул ее и указал на собственный виртуальный экран. – Они здесь.

На схеме трехмерными голограммами летели уменьшенные проекции боевых беспилотников. Хотела бы Йеннер знать, где Фелиз их достала.

Точка для первичной атаки казалась странной – слишком удачной. Взрыв случился в секторе, в котором еще не были установлены модули новой системы безопасности.

– Она знает слабые места станции, – сказала Йеннер, отслеживая маршрут беспилотников.

– Херня, – Вернер приблизил проекцию к себе. – Просто без вариантов. Только три человека знают.

– Безопаснее думать, что теперь четыре.

Йеннер включила сканирование, пытаясь обнаружить сигнал самой Фелиз, и не смогла.

Обычно сканер неплохо справлялся с определением если не посторонних на станции, то хотя бы боевых симбиотиков.

Или Фелиз не появилась на RG-18, или нашла способ скрыть собственный сигнал, или – что было значительно хуже – смогла вмешаться в систему слежения напрямую. Тем не менее, откуда-то же она должна была управлять своими беспилотниками.

– Сможете отследить, откуда идет управляющий сигнал? – спросила Йеннер.

– Я механик, а не компьютерщик. Мой максимум это «горячо-холодно» да и то, если ты поймаешь беспилотник, и он останется в рабочем состоянии.

Йеннер попыталась отправить запрос в службу компьютерного обеспечения станции, но запрос даже не прошел, как будто конечная точка связи оказалась недоступна.

– Поняла. Значит, будем искать «горячо-холодно».

– Ты всерьез?

– А у меня есть выбор?

Йеннер пошла к двери в техблок, на ходу активируя части системы безопасности и блокируя те зоны станции, которые все еще могла защитить.

Схема активных зон превращалась в своеобразный коридор – от Фелиз до Йеннер. В конце концов, они обе хотели встретиться.

Фелиз не любила бить в спину.

Йеннер тоже.

Вернер двинулся следом за ней, на ходу вытаскивая оружие.

– Оставайтесь здесь. Я подключу служебный сканер к беспилотнику и пришлю вам данные.

– Я буду полезнее там. Да и определять источник сигнала смогу точнее, – он, наверное, действительно думал, что она так просто выпустит его размахивать плазмоганом навстречу Фелиз. Иногда Вернер мог быть редкостным идиотом.

– Вернер, вы гражданский.

– Потом пришлешь мне штраф за нарушение аварийного протокола.

Йеннер позволила ему поравняться с собой, перехватила нижней плетью поперек талии и отшвырнула назад, почти к ремонтному столу.

На секунду мелькнуло воспоминание – разорванный комбинезон, стиснутые на металлической поверхности пальцы. Йеннер столько раз за последний месяц это вспоминала. На сей раз переключиться было легко. Йеннер не чувствовала за собой никакой вины.

Она нажала индикатор на стене, и массивная дверь техблока начала медленно опускаться вниз, отгораживая Вернера. Он еще только поднимался, а нижняя часть с глухим звуком вошла в пазы сцепления с полом и застыла. Наконечник имплантата разбил панель замка так, словно та была игрушечной, заблокировав механизм открытия.

***

Служебный скайлер был припаркован неподалеку, но Йеннер все равно перешла на бег, не желая терять время. Она отпустила контроль над симбионтом, и плети помогали ей двигаться – цеплялись за стены и потолок, придавали дополнительное ускорение. Приятно было наконец-то перестать бояться, перестать одергивать себя и просто действовать. Ей этого не хватало.

Разумеется, Вернер позвонил почти сразу. Йеннер перевела режим связи в аудио-формат и ответила:

– Не отвлекайте от работы.

– Выпорю, – мрачно пообещал ей Вернер. – На развилке возле энерго-блоков сверни к конденсационным платформам. Там есть технический транспортный проход, можно добраться до беспилотников быстрее.

– Сделаю. Спасибо.

Йеннер поправила маршрут на собственной навигационной схеме, и заложила скайлером крутой вираж, сворачивая направо.

Конденсационные платформы, заполненные голубым неоном конденсата, матово светились и едва не сливались в сплошные полосы – Йеннер выжимала из скайлера все, что могла.

– Вернер, пока я лечу за беспилотником, попробуйте найти Фелиз сами. Может быть, что-то появится на датчиках системы безопасности.

Разумеется, показания датчиков выводились и на виртуальный экран перед Йеннер, она получила бы предупреждение, если бы система засекла Фелиз. Но Вернер мог не просто следить за уведомлением, мог лично проанализировать мелкие нестыковки в показаниях сканеров, если Фелиз от них пряталась.

– Пока ты летишь, я тут пытаюсь выбраться из собственного блока. Спасибо большое, что расхерачила дверь, к слову.

– Вернер, это я вас выпорю. Сидите смирно и займитесь полезным делом.

– Да поищу я твою подружку, расслабься. Одно другому не мешает.

На визоре вспыхнуло красным уведомление о еще одном взрыве, на сей раз в сейф-блоке, где хранились все игрушки Вернера, и Йеннер едва подавила желание застонать:

– Вернер, скажите мне, что это не вы.

– Это не я, это мой боевой дроид.

– Я вижу. «Автономный модуль YNR-2»?

– Ну да, я назвал его в честь тебя.

В фильмах подобное всегда воспринималось романтичнее. Или же под угрозой Фелиз Йеннер просто не могла оценить широту жеста.

Справа мелькнул технический проход, и она направила скайлер туда. Проход – широкая круглая шахта уходила на следующий ярус станции и действительно могла существенно сократить путь.

Подобные технические проходы строили ремонтники – модульное устройство ремонтных блоков позволяло тасовать пространство по желанию, расширяя одни отсеки и сужая другие. Изменения отображались только на схемах ремонтников и службы безопасности.

Откуда-то Фелиз тоже о них знала – беспилотники сменили курс и нырнули в проход с другого конца. Йеннер видела на схеме, как они приближались.

В узком транспортном туннеле у них было преимущество перед скайлером, и Йеннер опустила машину вниз.

Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы выскочить наружу и раскидать виртуальные окна вокруг себя так, чтобы они не загораживали обзор.

– Ты с ума сошла? – судя по голосу, Вернер был в ярости. – Там пять беспилотников. Вали оттуда!

– Не отвлекайте, – отозвалась Йеннер. Плети рванулись вверх, имплантаты-наконечники впились в стены туннеля, и ее дернуло вверх. Напряглись нити симбионта под кожей, компенсируя перегрузку мышц.

Во время войны Йеннер привыкла перемещаться так, рывками. Используя симбионт больше, чем собственные руки и ноги.

Боевые плети были пластичными, могли переходить в развернутую форму – так их длина составляла четыре роста носителя. При этом они, разумеется, теряли в толщине и прочности, но для перемещения это не имело критического значения.

Йеннер укрепилась двумя плетьми и освободила остальные, застыв в воздухе.

Беспилотники появились через пять секунд.

Их действительно было пять – обтекаемых белых модулей, с агрессивно светящимися прицелами портативных дезинтеграторов. Где бы Фелиз ни достала их, там не экономили на качестве.

Плети рванули Йеннер в сторону, выдергивая из под первого заряда, хлестнули наружу, совсем немного не дотянувшись до ближайшего беспилотника, и бросили в сторону. Сбоку просвистел серебристый оружейный заряд, потом еще один и еще.

Было так просто довериться симбионту и позволить ему делать все, для чего он был предназначен. Эйфория была почти наркотическая – и от возможности размять плети на полную, и от скакнувшего вверх синхрона. Всего шестьдесят, но как же классно.

Беспилотники перестроились в боевую формацию клином и дали еще один залп.

Йеннер увернулась, проскальзывая внизу, ударила плетью вверх, пробивая белое механическое брюхо имплантатом.

Следующий беспилотник зашел справа, дал залп из бокового оружия, и заряд прошел в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Йеннер.

Она отпустила плети, почувствовала, как искусственная гравитация потянула ее вниз, воздух зашумел в ушах.

Оставшиеся четыре беспилотника перестроились у нее над головой – обтекаемые крылатые тени.

Йеннер ударила плетьми вверх, пока беспилотники еще не начали маневр и не успели развернуть орудия. Четыре плети – одновременно. Остриями имплантатов вверх.

Инерция бросила Йеннер вперед, закрутила в воздухе.

Беспилотники рухнули вниз, утягивая за собой, и пришлось уцепиться нижними плетьми, чтобы освободиться. Спину неприятно дернуло – мышцы отвыкли от использования симбионта.

Йеннер опустилась на пол, рядом с грудой, в которую превратились боевые машины – имплантаты били без промаха, всегда в управляющую плату – и активировала сканер.

– Вернер, вы здесь? Можете определить, куда мне?

– Ты нормально? – его голос звучал напряженно, словно он ожидал, что Йеннер как минимум окажется при смерти.

– Да, – Йеннер подошла к ближайшему беспилотнику, дернула пробитую защитную пластину на себя, поморщившись – металл был горячим. – Вы ловите сигнал?

Основной процессор был мертв, разумеется, но маячок и приемник сигналов на таких машинах делали автономными – чтобы можно было потом обнаружить сбитый беспилотник и получить доступ к черному ящику дистанционно.

– Слабо. Можешь его повернуть? Давай сначала в сторону главных доков, где был взрыв.

Йеннер сделала, как он просил.

– Холодно. Похоже твоя подружка уже на станции. Пройдись по кругу, только медленно.

Вернер остановил ее, когда она повернулась в сторону ремонтных техблоков:

– Горячо.

И Йеннер поняла, что Фелиз было нужно:

– Вернер, убирайтесь оттуда.

Связь оборвалась.

***

Запрыгивая в скайлер, Йеннер пыталась понять, откуда Фелиз узнала. Не только о Вернере – как раз о нем мог рассказать и информатор со станции. О транспортном проходе ремонтников, о том, куда направить беспилотников Йеннер на перехват.

Ответ в голову приходил только один – очень неприятный.

У Фелиз был прямой доступ к управлению новой системой безопасности. Ко всей сразу – к камерам, протоколам поведения модулей, частотам маячков и схемам станции. К линиям связи.

И к оружию.

На повороте у ближайшего прохода Йеннер резко ушла вниз, и плазмозаряд прошил воздух в том месте, где секундой назад был скайлер.

Ей повезло, что модуль безопасности в проходе был всего один – так близко к защищенным центральным блокам станции усиливать систему безопасности дополнительно не имело смысла.

Фелиз наверняка об этом знала, намеренно увела Йеннер к беспилотникам, изначально понимая, что они не справятся с боевым симбиотиком.

Фелиз было мало просто убить. Хотя это как раз Йеннер не удивляло. Фелиз ненавидела предателей.

«Она не убьет его сразу, – сказала себе Йеннер. – Так не интересно. Так не весело. Она захочет сделать больнее».

Почти все ее каналы связи отрубились, но еще оставался аварийный механизм оповещения. Фелиз наверняка слушала и его.

– Четыре-шестнадцать вызывает Десятую. Повторяю, четыре-шестнадцать вызывает Десятую.

Голос разнесся по станции, отразился от стен, и Йеннер порадовалась, что успела вовремя отправить персонал в защищенные отсеки. Оставшиеся агенты службы безопасности должны были к ним присоединиться.

По крайней мере, так они меньше рисковали.

– Сестренка, а я все ждала, когда же мы снова пересечемся.

Голос Фелиз возник в эфире внезапно, без оповещения о сеансе связи. И звучал как обычно – немного ломко и протяжно. Когда-то Фелиз получила травму голосовых связок, и восстановительная камера так и не регенерировала их до конца.

– Скоро, – ответила ей Йеннер, переключая схемы в визоре и пытаясь отследить Фелиз хотя бы логически. Найти наиболее оптимальный маршрут до тринадцатого техблока. – Где ты?

– Совсем рядом с твоим берлинцем, сестренка. Скажи, ты всерьез? С федерантом? С врагом? Помнишь, сколько таких мы убили? Здорово было, да?

– Помню.

– Врешь, сестренка. Если бы помнила, не полезла бы плетьми одному из них между ног. Только представь, я пытаюсь узнать, чем там занимается моя драгоценная шестнадцатая, а драгоценная шестнадцатая вовсю ебется с берлинцем. Ты ничего не делаешь наполовину, да, сестренка? Предавать так полностью.

– Вернер гражданский.

Не было смысла в их разговоре, Йеннер не собиралась ничего Фелиз доказывать, ни о чем с ней договариваться. Йеннер собиралась ее убить. Она просто тянула время, тратила его на разговор, выдавая фразы-зацепки, на которые Фелиз могла среагировать.

Фелиз это тоже понимала, но реагировала – значит, чувствовала себя уверенно:

– Ты пытаешься скормить это дерьмо мне, сестренка? Правда? «Гражданские не виноваты»? Кто, по-твоему, платил налоги, чтобы суки в бронекостюмах пришли нас убивать? Или что, твой конкретный кусок мяса лучше остальных? Осуждал войну?

Йеннер было абсолютно все равно, чем Вернер занимался во время Войны Режимов, и платил ли налоги. Осуждал боевые действия или нет. Она не обвиняла его в том, что Федерация сделала с Ламией, и вообще не горела идеей мести.

Йеннер просто хотела жить спокойно на RG-18.

– Он не такой, как остальные.

Она сказала это только, чтобы продолжить разговор с Фелиз.

– Переигрываешь, шестнадцатая. Не надо так. Давай без дерьма.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Йеннер. – Давай. Ты хочешь решить все лично, и Вернер тебе нужен – как способ наказать меня, или как вариант повеселиться. Ты еще не решила. Вернер, конечно, не выбраковка, но и обычные берлинцы достаточно хороши, когда им больно. Я тебя разочарую, как наказание он не годится.

Фелиз улыбалась, Йеннер чувствовала это даже по молчанию на линии связи:

– Да?

– Если ты убьешь его сразу, я буду в ярости. Но мы обе знаем, как работает боль. Чтобы стало по-настоящему больно, нужно, чтобы прошел первичный шок, нужно успеть осознать. Я доберусь до тебя раньше. А там или ты умрешь и не успеешь увидеть, или я умру и не успею пожалеть. Ты знаешь меня, Фелиз. Знаешь, что я приду. А я знаю тебя, и не верю, что ты убьешь Вернера сразу. Тебе это не интересно.

– Ты всегда была всезнайкой, шестнадцатая. Так и подмывает убрать твоего героя прямо сейчас.

– Ты его еще не поймала. Это я знаю. У меня есть способ следить за Вернером в обход основных систем, – разумеется, она лгала. У нее не было никаких других способов. Разве что она получила бы уведомление, если бы взорвалась дверь тринадцатого техблока – оповещения об авариях дублировались на ее личный номер связи.

– Если хочешь, Фелиз, можем сделать иначе. Ты убьешь Вернера, я уберу сигнал своего маячка и спрячусь. Ты не найдешь меня сразу, тебе придется улететь. И уже я буду охотиться за тобой. Я, и Боргес, и все, кого я впутаю в наши личные дела. Мне бы этого не хотелось.

– Самоуверенность убивает, сестренка.

Йеннер переключила скорости на панели скайлера и снова сменила маршрут – так было проще избегать систем безопасности:

– Я не вмешиваю в личные дела посторонних. И ты этого не хочешь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я жалела, хочешь, чтобы просила. У тебя не очень много времени на месть. Собираешься тратить его на Вернера?

Появилось уведомление о взрыве в тринадцатом техблоке. Дроид или Фелиз, или сам Вернер – кто-то нашел способ открыть дверь.

– Кис-кис-кис, – сказала Фелиз, и Йеннер точно знала, кому это было сказано. Не ей.

– Мы встретимся очень скоро.

***

В тринадцатом техблоке было тихо и жутко. Вывороченная дверь валялась рядом с обломками дроида. Механические манипуляторы, разбитые на сегменты и неестественно перекрученные, устилали пол, как будто Фелиз потрошила дроида плетьми прямо на ходу.

Никого живого в секторе не было. Иначе Йеннер почувствовала бы эмоциональный фон или хотя бы присутствие другого симбиотика.

Ремонтный стол поблескивал в свете голографических ламп. Кровь на нем казалась неестественно яркой.

На столешнице лежало только глазное яблоко с тонкой ниточкой нерва. Голубая радужка казалась выцветшей.

Красные буквы на металлической поверхности казались неразборчивыми, смазанными.

Если Йеннер хоть немного знала Фелиз, писать их пришлось Вернеру. Десятая любила такие игры.

17-22.

Семнадцатый сектор, двадцать второй блок.

Смотровая площадка на самом верхнем ярусе станции. В общем-то, ничего удивительного – оттуда легко можно было добраться до шлюзового отсека и до главных доков, и – при желании, даже до аварийных челноков. С площадки полностью просматривалось пространство вокруг.

Помимо прочего, это было бы просто драматично.

Что-то не стыковалось, что-то царапалось неправильностью.

Глазное яблоко на столе, координаты кровью, дуэль один на один – это все было очень в стиле Фелиз. Слишком, как будто она пыталась отвлечь Йеннер от чего-то другого.

От чего?

Почему Фелиз появилась так рано? Откуда у нее доступ к системам безопасности? Как давно? Где она достала боевые беспилотники?

Йеннер не удивилась бы, если бы за Фелиз кто-то стоял, но ни одна организация не стала бы так глупо светиться нападением на RG-18.

Если у Фелиз был доступ ко всем системам, зачем было устраивать взрыв в шлюзовом отсеке? Только из-за провокации с карантином?

Будь у нее чуть больше времени, Йеннер смогла бы выяснить, но именно времени Фелиз ей не оставила.

В техблоке наверняка было оружие, но Йеннер не стала его искать – в битве с симбиотиком плети были намного полезнее.

На ладони застыл черный треугольник – разумный металл впитался в тело, но Йеннер не знала, сработал бы щит при атаке. Не собиралась проверять. И ее больше волновало, как передать щит, а не как его использовать. С Фелиз она собиралась справиться сама.

Три минуты – ровно столько пришлось лететь до двадцать второго блока.

Йеннер оставила скайлер внизу. Смотровая платформа у нее над головой казалась игрушечной на фоне космического купола.

Вокруг было очень тихо. Разве что едва различимо гудела вентиляционная система.

На то, чтобы подняться по лестнице на площадку, у Йеннер ушло еще пять минут. Она шла не спеша, демонстрируя, что действительно не привела с собой никаких сюрпризов. Перед глазами висел виртуальный экран, цифры часов все время отвлекали, но не хотелось тратить время на то, чтобы их отключить. Пять минут на то, чтобы разобраться в устройстве автономного щита было ничтожно мало, но Йеннер и не интересовало само устройство. Только как его передать другому носителю.

Черный прямоугольник разумного металла то возникал, то пропадал с ладони. Никак не удавалось его удержать. На последних десяти ступенях Йеннер позволила ему снова впитаться в кожу.

Фелиз ждала ее наверху. Йеннер посмотрела на нее и на многие вопросы получила ответы – и почему Фелиз появилась так рано, и почему действовала настолько напоказ.

Фелиз почти не изменилась – светлые волосы были собраны в хвост под головными плетьми, униформа карателей сидела как влитая. Разве что под глазами залегли тени.

И по лицу вились тонкие зеленоватые нити – некроз тканей. Организм отторгал симбионта.

Йеннер видела такое раньше. Фелиз оставалось не очень долго. Месяц, может быть, год – если бы она постоянно лежала в восстановительной камере.

– Привет, сестренка.

Фелиз Манн пришла не мстить. Она пришла к Йеннер умирать, и, пожалуй, это было намного опаснее. 

Фелиз Манн была не из тех, кто собирался умирать тихо.

***

Вернер стоял рядом с Фелиз, и в его эмоциях вопреки всему почти не было боли – адреналин, злость, желание действовать, но не боль. И не страх. Как будто он принял обезболивающее или даже армейский стимулятор.

Фелиз не стала его связывать, даже не контролировала плетьми, но в этом и не было смысла. Без имплантатов и бронекостюма, даже без энерго-скафандра – скорее всего, тот отобрала Фелиз – Вернер все равно ничего не смог бы ей сделать.

Видимо, даже он сам это понимал.

Или его останавливали мигавшие по краям платформы индикаторы портативных бомб.

Йеннер намеренно на него не смотрела. Боялась, что сорвется, если рассмотрит поближе, что сделала Фелиз. Поддастся на провокацию.

Йеннер знала эти приемы. Использовала их сама, когда была в Карательном.

– Какая стадия? – спросила она, подходя ближе. Не видела смысла держать дистанцию.

– Предпоследняя, чтоб ее, – Фелиз склонила голову, с любопытством оглядывая Йеннер. – А ты округлилась, сестренка. Мир тебе к лицу.

Все-таки странно было вдруг ловить себя на том, что все они были так или иначе похожи – и Йеннер, и Фелиз, и Боргес. Мыслили одинаково.

Только кто-то сумел приспособиться к мирной жизни, а кого-то она убивала.

– Мир всем к лицу.

– Не всем.

У Фелиз тоже не было оружия, только имплантаты на концах плетей.

– Отпусти Вернера. Он здесь лишний, – предложила Йеннер, делая еще один шаг вперед. И еще один. Она вымеряла дистанцию. Фелиз тоже это делала.

Йеннер не могла чувствовать эмоции другого симбиотика, но могла ощущать присутствие – льдистое, как будто вытягивающее тепло из воздуха. Фелиз часто ассоциировалась у Йеннер с пустотой, вакуумом.

– Я найду ему применение, сестренка.

– Ты прилетела ко мне. Не трать время на посторонних.

– Меня тут вообще никто не спросит? – поинтересовался Вернер почти скучающим тоном. Злость его окрашивала мир красным, казалась горячей и заполняла всю платформу целиком.

Йеннер хотелось бы попробовать на вкус.

Наверняка и Фелиз тоже.

– У меня, сестренка, на тебя большие планы. Не умирать же не отомстив, правильно? Можем устроить дуэль, – она запрокинула голову вверх, к звездам в куполе и фыркнула. – Это точно будет как в фильме.

– В фильмах злодеи всегда умирают.

Впрочем – они обе это знали – иногда герои умирали вместе с ними.

Фелиз чуть наклонила голову, улыбнулась, рассматривая Йеннер, как будто что-то искала в ее лице, а потом приказала:

– Отключай скафандр.

Она не стала ни разбрасываться угрозами, ни объяснять, что у Йеннер все равно не было другого выбора.

Йеннер нажала сенсорную кнопку на браслете, и скафандр отключился.

Искусственная атмосфера и автономное поле исчезли, и вернулись запахи – запах крови Вернера и едва уловимый аромат гниения, исходящий от Фелиз. Некроз был действительно очень неприятной болезнью.

А ведь Боргес – если бы Фелиз не была военной преступницей, если бы сумела обратиться к нему на ранней стадии – Боргес мог бы это вылечить.

– Мы с тобой устроим дуэль, шестнадцатая. Все как в фильмах, красиво и глупо. Вот только я не в лучшей форме. Хуже ела, меньше спала, чем ты. Мне нужна фора.

Йеннер уже даже догадывалась какая.

– Эй, герой, – Фелиз повернулась к Вернеру, подмигнула, – сейчас твой выход. Сейчас ты подойдешь к этой суке, возьмешь ее за имплантат и будешь резать так, как я тебе скажу. Или мы все тут взорвемся от счастья.

Чувства Вернера вспыхнули сначала страхом – всего на секунду, а потом яростью.

– Нахуй иди.

У него всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы просто исполнять приказы.

Фелиз досадливо поцокала языком:

– Ты плохо его выдрессировала, сестренка. Совсем растеряла сноровку.

– У него всегда были проблемы с субординацией. Если тебе нужна фора, я обеспечу ее сама.

Йеннер покачала в воздухе наконечником имплантата, заставляя себя дышать размеренно, провела острием по плечу, по ключице.

Симбионт упирался, не хотел причинять вред носителю, но Йеннер все равно могла контролировать свои плети.

Почему-то именно в тот момент ей вспомнился давний разговор с Боргесом. Тогда она только перевелась в Карательный.

«Рано или поздно все ломаются, доктор. Рано или поздно, все говорят», – Йеннер тогда только начинала проводить допросы. Считала, что знает все.

Очень забавляла этим Боргеса:

«Не льстите себе, четыре-шестнадцать. Это миф. Не все ломаются. Есть те, кто умирает раньше».

– Нет, сестренка. Так не пойдет. Мне этого мало. Я хочу настоящую драму. Поэтому ты, герой, – она подмигнула Вернеру, – сейчас подойдешь к этой мрази и будешь ее резать. Как я захочу, и сколько я захочу.

– Обойдешься, сука. Я не стану этого делать. Мне похер на твои угрозы.

Он, разумеется, верил в то, что говорил. Не понимал до конца, что такое Фелиз, и еще не научился ее бояться. Одного вырванного глаза ему было явно мало.

Йеннер его понимала, понимала и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотела бы поменяться с ним местами. Но в тот момент речь шла о выживании. 

– Вернер, не жалеете себя, хоть меня пожалейте, – сказала она. – Я не хочу здесь умирать. Если Фелиз нужна фора, пусть у нее будет фора, – она заставила себя говорить мягче, – пожалуйста, просто доверьтесь мне в этом.

Фелиз несколько раз демонстративно хлопнула в ладоши:

– Впечатляет. Я даже знаю, как назвали бы наш фильм, сестренка. «Благородство предательницы». Эй, герой, давай я открою тебе секрет: вот эти штуки, которые растут из сестренки, должны ее защищать. Это такой инстинкт. Так что, кто знает, может быть, она сама тебя убьет, когда ты начнешь ее резать.

Фелиз была права, и симбионт действительно мог выйти из под контроля, но Йеннер почему-то не боялась. Почему-то чувствовала, что справится.

Хотя игра была очень в духе Фелиз – она отлично корежила окружающим психику.

– Все будет в порядке, – сказала Йеннер. – Вернер, делайте, что она говорит. Я справлюсь.

Он вздрогнул, словно она его ударила:

– Я не хочу этого делать.

– Я знаю. Но мы не выбираем, если хотим выжить. Я – хочу.

– Отлично сказано, сестренка, – Фелиз улыбнулась и легко подтолкнула Вернера плетью. – Вперед, герой. Будь мужиком.

Он все-таки подошел, встал напротив Йеннер.

Она потянулась плетью вперед, протянула наконечник имплантата.

– Режьте и ничего не бойтесь. У меня высокий болевой порог.

Когда Вернер взялся за плеть, пальцы у него подрагивали. Йеннер стоило большого труда не дернуться.

– Отлично, герой, – похвалила Фелиз. – Теперь давай немного оголим эту суку. Разрежь униформу на груди, прямо по центру.

Вернер подошел вплотную, неловко взялся за воротник.

Йеннер перехватила руку:

– Подождите.

У нее было не очень много времени, чтобы передать щит – и она только надеялась, что это сработает. Ощущение металлического треугольника в ладони появилось и пропало. Йеннер смотрела Вернеру в лицо и надеялась, что он все поймет правильно. Не выдаст себя перед Фелиз.

Он дернулся, но промолчал.

– Вернер, – Йеннер заставляла голос звучать мягко, словно говорила с ребенком, – соберитесь. Чем точнее вы режете, тем меньше крови я теряю.

Фелиз рассмеялась:

– Да, сестренка, ты в этом настоящий профи. Ты рассказывала своему герою, как мы резали берлинцев? Знаешь, герой, вы, берлинцы, визжите как свиньи, если правильно взяться за дело.

– Мне это нихрена не интересно, – огрызнулся он и все же провел наконечником, разрезая униформу.

– Ниже, герой, ниже. Здесь все свои, незачем стесняться. Может быть, я даже разрешу тебе пощекотать эту суку между ног. Вряд ли тебе раньше это доводилось. Сестренка такая жадная.

Вернер стоял к Фелиз спиной, и в его чувствах злость мешалась со страхом. Не за себя. За Йеннер.

Наконечник все-таки дрогнул, оставил длинную царапину на груди.

Йеннер заставляла себя стоять ровно. Дышать и терпеть. Это ерунда. Это еще не боль.

Настоящая боль придет позже.

Как по учебнику.

Йеннер думала в первую очередь о том, чтобы контролировать симбионт, и не дать при этом синхрону опуститься до смертельного уровня.

– Отлично, герой, – бодро похвалила Фелиз. – Думаю, из тебя выйдет толк. Теперь пырни ее в бок – не жалей сил, лезвие должно войти целиком.

Йеннер уловила его панику, и заставила себя улыбнуться – спокойно и снисходительно. Если бы она попыталась ободрить, Вернер бы не поверил.

– Фелиз права, будьте мужиком, Орст, – она впервые позволила себе назвать его по имени. – Это меня не убьет. Бейте быстро и точно. Сюда, – она дотронулась пальцами до своего бока. – Это не так больно.

Он сжал зубы так, что на щеках заиграли желваки, посмотрел зло и угрюмо. Но, по крайней мере, страх немного отступил.

Когда нож вошел в бок, у Йеннер от боли потемнело в глазах. Боль была раскаленная, страшная, и хорошо, что она была настолько сильной, иначе Йеннер не смогла бы контролировать плети симбионта. Точно ударила бы в ответ.

Кажется, она все-таки закричала.

Когда в глазах прояснилось, Йеннер тяжело оперлась на плети – ноги больше не держали – и заставила себя улыбнуться:

– Нормально.

Вернер смотрел на нее, и ему тоже было больно.

«Я обязательно извинюсь, – подумала Йеннер. – Все закончится, мы оба выживем, и я обязательно извинюсь перед вами».

Бок жгло словно огнем.

– Отлично, герой, – голос Фелиз доносился словно издалека. – А теперь проверни наконечник.

В этот раз Йеннер точно закричала.

Боль ввинчивалась в тело, отключала разум, но такая острая она не могла длиться вечно – затихала до невыносимой огненной пульсации.

Йеннер считала про себя.

Десять.

Девять.

Восемь.

Заставляла симбионт сохранять неподвижность.

Семь.

«Потерпи, – говорила она себе и ему. – Потерпи, мы отомстим. Мы разрежем эту разлагающуюся суку на куски. Нужно только пережить. Еще немного. Помоги мне пережить еще немного».

Ей казалось, что симбионт отзывался, что что-то менялось внутри, и она переставала думать «я и тварь». Оставалось только «мы».

Мы должны выжить.

Шесть.

Должны.

– Знаешь, ей не хватает надписи. Вырежи-ка на ней «сука», герой. На память.

Должны дышать.

Пять.

Ждать подходящий момент.

– Теперь проткни ей плечо. Интересно, она завизжит?

Боль Вернера, его страх, злость на собственное бессилие пропитывали воздух вокруг. Смешивались с запахом крови.

Йеннер молчала, пока могла молчать.

Четыре.

Ну же. Еще немного.

Молодец, девочка моя.

Боргес бы ею гордился.

Три.

«Мы выдержим. Никто не может развлекаться вечно. У Фелиз не так много времени».

Только это и помогало ей держать симбионт под контролем.

Два.

Это и то, что она действительно, по-настоящему не хотела убить Вернера.

Несколько раз плеть в его руках все-таки дернулась, оставила на ладонях глубокие порезы, но он, казалось, не замечал.

Один.

– Хватит, герой, – наконец сказала Фелиз. – Вот теперь можно и устроить дуэль.

Перед глазами у Йеннер все плыло, но симбионт не пострадал. А большего и не требовалось. Он справлялся с боем намного лучше нее. Она ему доверяла.

Наверное, впервые в жизни настолько доверяла.

– Гори в аду, сука.

Наверное, Вернеру было бы проще, если бы он мог плакать. Но он не мог. Йеннер это чувствовала.

– Ну что? Начнем, сестренка?

Фелиз ударила в Вернера плетью, всерьез, в полную силу – собираясь убить одним ударом, но щит все-таки сработал. В последний момент возник перед острием наконечника и отбил атаку.

– Только ты и я, десятая, – кое-как выдавила Йеннер. Голос хрипел и не слушался. И бок, казалось, горел огнем.

Симбионт рвался напасть. Он отлично умел это делать.

Фелиз присвистнула:

– Крутой фокус, шестнадцатая. Удивила.

И дальше действительно остались только они.

Фелиз ударила первой, хлестнула головной плетью симбионта, оставляя длинные царапины на почти зеркальном покрытии смотровой платформы.

Йеннер увернулась и ударила в ответ, плети бросили ее тело вперед и вверх, развернули в воздухе.

Фелиз играючи ушла в сторону:

– Надо было больше тренироваться, сестренка.

Они кружили друг напротив друга, обмениваясь ударами и отскакивая в стороны. И боль постепенно уходила, сменялась электрическим, заряженным желанием симбионта – убить, достать Фелиз и разорвать ее на части.

Вымазаться в ее крови, ее боли и смерти.

Упоительно.

Йеннер была согласна. Тоже хотела убивать.

Нужно было только оказаться между ней и Вернером.

Чуть ближе. И еще ближе.

– Ты всерьез, сестренка? Ты все еще жмешься к своему герою?

Йеннер наконец-то смогла перехватить его плетью, обвила за талию – осторожно, чтобы не сработал щит, и позволила себе усмехнуться.

А ведь ближайшая бомба была совсем рядом. И попасть в нее было совсем просто.

– Эй, десятая.

Было приятно, так приятно видеть в глазах Фелиз понимание:

– Бум.

Йеннер прыгнула с платформы, увлекая за собой Вернера.

Платформа взорвалась.

От грохота заложило уши.

Симбионт пытался уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь в воздухе, чтобы замедлить падение, вокруг свистели обломки платформы, а Йеннер падала, прижимала Вернера к себе, и думала – переживет ли падение?

Потом плети уцепились за что-то, мышцы протестующе взвыли от боли, Йеннер показалось, что она услышала, как они рвутся – волокно за волокном, человеческие ткани и искусственная органика симбионта, а потом все закончилось.

И она потеряла сознание.

***

В себя ее привел звук рекламы.

«Ералаш – лучший вкус нашего времени. Попробуй настоящее».

Это казалось настолько глупым и нелепым, что Йеннер первые несколько секунд была абсолютно уверена, что спит.

Голос в рекламе был позитивным и доброжелательным, настолько, что казался искусственным.

Может быть, создатели действительно записали андроида.

«Нежнейшая смесь синтетических сладостей, орехов и сухого варенья».

Йеннер открыла глаза и повернула голову.

Боргес сидел в кресле рядом с восстановительной камерой, держал на ладони виртуальный экран с рекламой и с любопытством наблюдал, как миниатюрные роботы сращивали раны Йеннер. Разумеется, Боргес не прилетел сам – использовал плюс-тело для переноса сознания, но голограмма поверх была очень качественной. Если бы не симбионт, Йеннер не заметила бы разницы. Но постороннего присутствия рядом не ощущалось.

Роботы сновали по ее фигуре очень быстро, были похожи на маленьких черных насекомых. Места, где они трудились над ранами, немного чесались, но боли не было.

– Фелиз мертва? – спросила Йеннер, зная, что Боргес оценит.

Он всегда ценил в ней умение задавать правильные вопросы:

– Доброе утро, девочка моя. Судя по всему, да. Мы нашли достаточно несовместимых с жизнью кусков.

Йеннер прикрыла глаза. Вопреки всему она не испытывала удовлетворения от хорошо сделанной работы.

Реклама закончилась и включилась снова.

«Ералаш – лучший вкус нашего времени».

– Механик Вернер выжил?

Наверное, так действовала камера, или обезболивающее, или все вместе, но Йеннер в тот момент было все равно.

– Механик Вернер Орст? Да, разумеется. Ему очень повезло, он упал с вами вниз. Очень за вас беспокоился, даже рискнул на меня кричать.

– Орст Вернер, – поправила Йеннер. – Вернер – это фамилия. Он идиот, и у него нет инстинкта самосохранения.

Боргес с интересом склонил голову, включил дополнительный экран, сверился с ним и улыбнулся:

– Вообще-то, нет. Вернер – имя. У берлинцев принято записывать наоборот.

Наверное, если бы не успокоительное и обезболивающее, Йеннер было бы за себя стыдно. Но пока весь разговор – Боргес рядом с восстанавливающей камерой, повтор рекламы, механические жуки по всему телу – казался ей сном. Идиотским и ненастоящим. А во сне могло случиться все, что угодно.

Боргес улыбнулся снова:

– Вы не знаете, как зовут вашу большую любовь, девочка моя? Не удивительно, что у вас проблемы в личной жизни.

«Нежнейшая смесь синтетических сладостей, орехов и сухого варенья».

Йеннер хотелось попросить, чтобы Боргес выключил рекламу, но она не стала. Боргес всегда был внимателен к деталям. Он бы не включил виртуальный экран просто так.

– У Фелиз был доступ к системе безопасности, – сказала Йеннер. – Пять боевых беспилотников. Военные бомбы. Кто-то за ней стоял.

– Не совсем, – Боргес не удивился тому, что она сменила тему. – Красавица Фелиз связалась с неприятной компанией из Федерации. Но они, разумеется, не стали бы финансировать ее тет-а-тет с вами. Ее это не устраивало, и она сбежала, прихватив кое-что из их арсенала. В общем-то, нужно сказать ей спасибо. Если бы не ее выходка, мы бы никогда не узнали, кто из Федерации собирает всех, кто ненавидит новый ламианский порядок. Красавица Фелиз жила как пизда, но умерла героиней.

– Я не стану о ней плакать, – ответила Йеннер.

– Никто не станет, но можно было бы присудить ей награду посмертно.

– Вы готовы присуждать награды за что угодно, – Йеннер устало прикрыла глаза. Сонливость накатывала волнами, отступая и подступая снова.

– Например, вам за проявленное мужество. И спасение жизни всему персоналу станции. Признаю, вы очень вовремя объявили карантин.

– Вы же не всерьез насчет награды?

– Разумеется, нет.

Боргес улыбнулся, и наконец-то выключил рекламу.

«Ералаш – это ...»

Запись застыла.

– Удивительная вещь, правда?

– Смесь из сухого варенья и сладостей? Вкус настоящего? – Йеннер устало усмехнулась. – Звучит не очень. Зачем?

– Решил напомнить вам о нормальности. Мы с вами, четыре-шестнадцать, изувечены. Мы слишком привыкли к убийствам, к насилию. Нам кажется, что это настоящее. Ведь оно такое яркое, такое опасное. Да, на войне полно острых ощущений, никакой экстрим не сравнится.

– Зачем вы мне это говорите?

– Я говорю вам это, девочка моя, потому что война сама по себе не имеет смысла. Мы воевали не просто так. Красавица Фелиз никак не могла этого понять, и это непонимание в конечном итоге ее убило. Все убийства, все зверства, все потери были ради настоящего. Мирная жизнь вообще именно такая – бессмысленная, нелогичная, мелочная как этот идиотский «Ералаш». Но без нее все не имеет смысла.

Йеннер молчала.

– Вы спросили меня, получится ли совмещать – себя и симбионт, жажду насилия и контроля и желание защитить. Но ведь совмещать вам нужно не это. Вы все никак не можете совместить в себе военное время и мирное. Карателя четыре-шестнадцать и Рену Йеннер. В вас, девочка моя, пока нет мира между ними. А без мира – дурацкого, мелочного, «ералашного» и совсем не такого героического, как мечтается на фронте – ни одна война не заканчивается победой.

«Вы думаете, я смогу? Думаете, это вообще возможно для таких как мы?» – хотелось спросить ей, но голос наверняка бы дрогнул, и не хотелось показывать слабость перед Боргесом.

И он уже отвечал ей на этот вопрос.

– Кстати, – Боргес поднялся, демонстративно стряхнул несуществующую пылинку с рукава, – поздравляю с хорошим синхроном. Семьдесят пять, если не ошибаюсь? Очень неплохой результат, учитывая, что было совсем недавно.

***

Появление Фелиз и разговор с Боргесом заставили Йеннер на многие вещи посмотреть иначе.

Понять, что, возможно, она действительно все это время жила как будто на войне. Боялась симбионта и себя. Ждала срыва.

Теперь синхрон восстанавливался, день за днем.

Йеннер действительно ничего для этого не делала. Просто наконец-то действительно научилась думать «мы» о себе и симбионте.

Им хотелось увидеть Вернера, разумеется, хотелось. Но Йеннер ждала, пока он придет сам. Понятия не имела, насколько тяжело ему дались события, связанные с Фелиз, и не хотела его торопить.

Ей и без того было чем заняться.

Боргес прислал своего специалиста по виртуальным системам, и тот помог вернуть контроль над новой системой безопасности и усилить ее защиту. Часть модулей пришлось уничтожить или переместить.

Йеннер действительно прислали благодарность от Королевской Семьи за «поимку и уничтожение опасной преступницы» Фелиз Манн.

Ремонтная бригада восстановила платформу в двадцать втором блоке, и можно сказать, все на RG-18 постепенно возвращалось на круги своя.

Несколько раз звонил Боргес – правительство Ламии вплотную занялось теми, у кого Фелиз достала оружие.

Вернер пришел через неделю.

Он пришел вечером, Йеннер сидела в своем жилом блоке, уныло ковыряла «Ералаш» вилкой – она купила его, прельстившись рекламой, но «вкус настоящего» оказался редкостной гадостью, а потом от двери раздался гостевой сигнал.

Йеннер встала, пошла открывать.

Вернер стоял в дверях, сунув руки в карманы брюк. Радужка восстановленного глаза казалась слишком светлой, почти белесой.

Может быть, так падал свет.

– Привет, – Вернер помялся на пороге, посмотрел в зачем-то в пол, а потом снова на Йеннер. В глаза. – Можно?

Было так глупо, что он спрашивал, особенно после всего, что случилось.

Что чувствовал: так много всего сразу. Боль, и вину, облегчение от того, что Йеннер в порядке, решимость поговорить, и радость от встречи.

Оказывается, Йеннер очень скучала и по нему и по его эмоциям.

– Конечно, – она отступила в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. – Вы пришли поговорить?

– Пожалуй, – он прошел к дивану, сел так, словно очень сильно устал, и сказал. – Ты, наверное, взбесишься, но я понятия не имею, зачем пришел.

Йеннер подошла, села рядом с ним, хотя никогда не позволяла себе этого раньше:

– Я рада, что вы здесь.

Она его чувствовала – все сразу: тепло его тела, ощущение его присутствия, его эмоции.

Он повернул к ней голову, недоверчиво фыркнул:

– Да, конечно. Рада.

– Вас это удивляет?

Он откинулся на спинку и вдруг сказал:

– Ты мне снишься. Все время. Хотел бы я, чтобы это было какое-нибудь романтическое дерьмо про ужин при свечах или хотя бы эротические кошмары. Но мне все время снится, что я тебя режу. Раз за разом. А потом просыпаюсь, слоняюсь по техблоку без дела и думаю «надо попросить прощения». Но я, блядь, даже не знаю, как такое прощают.

Его это мучило, по-настоящему мучило, и от этого горечь стояла во рту.

Было так глупо – Йеннер могла его чувствовать, но не знала, как помочь.

– Вернер, – его имя, теперь, когда она знала, что это действительно имя, звучало совершенно иначе. По-новому. – Иногда, чтобы выжить, приходится делать вещи от которых потом хочется блевать. Поверьте, я знаю лучше, чем кто-либо. Но вы, именно вы, ничего такого не сделали. Да, мне было больно, но сейчас я в порядке. Мы с вами живы, Фелиз – нет. Не сомневайтесь, чтобы убить ее, я согласилась бы вытерпеть намного больше.

– Я тебя люблю, знаешь? – он сказал это совершенно обыденно. Абсолютно неромантично, просто произнес вслух то, что давно для себя понял, с чем свыкся. – Ты себе не представляешь, как хреново резать любимую женщину. Нужно было послать ту суку нахуй, и пусть бы все взорвалось.

Йеннер фыркнула, вопреки всему, потому что это действительно было очень в духе Вернера – поступать правильно, а потом нести чушь.

– Нет, спасибо. Я не хочу умирать. Знаете, если меня заставят выбирать между болью или смертью, я совершенно точно выберу боль. И я вас тоже люблю, хотя вы редкостный идиот и королева драмы.

Почему-то теперь признаться ему было легко. Йеннер не чувствовала ни страха, ни неловкости.

– Кто бы говорил, – он выдохнул, расслабился, и темная пелена в его чувствах – боль, злость на собственную беспомощность и вина – отступила. – Знаешь, ты мне с самого начала понравилась.

– Знаю, – ответила Йеннер. – Корсетом и тем, что разбираюсь в боевых дроидах.

– Нет, – Вернер фыркнул, и воспоминание отозвалось в его чувствах легкой, приятной щекоткой – затертое, приятное и безопасное. – Ростом.

– Ростом?

– Ага. Ты была такая уверенная, серьезная и очень компактная. Торчала из своего тортика как королева, – он кивнул на платье. – Кто бы мне тогда сказал, к чему все приведет.

– Сбежали бы?

Йеннер поймала себя на том, что боится услышать ответ.

– Нет. Не маялся бы дурью и поговорил бы всерьез раньше. Спросил бы, чего ты так боишься, что именно тебе нужно. Не стал бы тебя провоцировать.

– Вы злились на меня?

– За то, что ты полезла мне между ног? Да. Я долго бесился. Больше всего на то, что ты так ничего и не объяснила.

– Я не видела в этом смысла. Не верила, что вы бы согласились на то, что мне нужно.

– Я бы не согласился, – не стал спорить он и фыркнул, – не факт, что даже дослушал бы. Раньше. Расскажешь?

– Вы уверены, что хотите услышать? Вам это может не понравиться.

Вернер придвинулся немного ближе, и Йеннер позволила. Так приятно было чувствовать его рядом.

– Эй, обещаю дослушать до конца.

Она помолчала, подбирая слова:

– Дело в симбионте. Точнее из-за симбионта, – говорить было нелегко. – Они бывают разные. Чаще всего бытовые. На Ламии их вживляют почти всем, в этом нет ничего особенного. Когда началась война, стали вживлять боевые модели. Боевые модели меняют носителей. Делают агрессивнее, переиначивают либидо. Я не просто хочу. Я хочу совершенно определенных вещей. Вряд ли тех, которые вы себе нафантазировали. Мне нужен контроль над вами, нужно чувствовать вашу беспомощность. Нужно вас трахать. Нужно, чтобы это было жестко, может быть, даже больно. Понимаете?

Вернер невесело усмехнулся:

– Когда ты хочешь, ты хочешь так? Да, об этом я точно не мечтал. Вообще никогда не думал, что захочу под кого-то лечь. Тем более под свою женщину.

Но все же она чувствовала, теперь в нем не было ни отвращения, ни страха. И от этого «свою женщину» сладко скручивало низ живота, плети подрагивали от желания дотронуться. Почувствовать, потереться. Сжать на самой границе с болью.

– Думаю, с тобой я мог бы попробовать, – сказал Вернер. – Я тебе верю. Ты не из тех, кто станет... – он помолчал, подбирая слово, и, наконец, закончил, – ...ломать. А со всем остальным я справлюсь. И, в конце концов, это ты. Я столько тебя хотел, что готов хоть в невесомости.

С Вернером всегда было так. Он мог крутиться вокруг, намеренно пытаться соблазнить, выставить себя в выгодном свете, а Йеннер всегда цепляли самые простые вещи.

Мелочи, которые Вернер даже не замечал: его манера сидеть, закинув руки на спинку дивана – небрежная и совершенно мужская, то, как он сцеплял и расцеплял пальцы в замок, если чувствовал себя неуверенно. То, как он мог забыть о чем угодно вокруг, копаясь в начинке механизмов. То, что он всегда умудрялся перемазаться во время работы – комбинезон, и волосы, и лицо.

Наверное, не следовало садиться так близко.

А Вернеру не следовало делать то, что он сделал потом – протянул руку и провел ладонью по головной плети. Почти до самого наконечника.

Йеннер почувствовала, как моментально пересохло во рту.

– Вернер, я не железная. Не делайте так.

\- Я пытаюсь тебя соблазнить, если ты не поняла. Эй, – он наклонился ниже, сделал глубокий вдох. Его эмоции – возбуждение и решимость, опасливый интерес – заполняли воздух, проникали внутрь. – Можем попробовать.

Сердце билось внутри гулко и сильно, Йеннер ощущала каждый удар пульса:

– Вы...

– Только не надо трахаться со мной на «вы».

Он потянулся к вороту своей футболки, стянул ее через голову:

– Выебешь меня?

Йеннер проследила за движением ткани и сглотнула:

– Это просто нечестно.

– Я уже задолбался играть с тобой честно, – он наклонился еще ближе. – Давай. Пока я не струсил и не сбежал. Сейчас я точно хочу.

Йеннер притянула его к себе, уткнулась лбом в плечо. Тело Вернера казалось обжигающе горячим.

– У вас... у тебя последний шанс передумать.

– Нахер его.

Он потянулся к ней и поцеловал. Он целовался так, как привык – уверенно и жадно, вел в поцелуе, не умел иначе.

Ей хотелось его научить.

Йеннер положила руку ему на грудь, легко царапнула и повела ногтями вниз.

Ей казалось, что по коже проскакивают электрические разряды.

Вернер выдохнул в поцелуй, подался навстречу прикосновению, и Йеннер перехватила контроль.

Плети скользнули по спине Вернера, и он замер на секунду, а потом застонал.

Тихий низкий звук отдался внутри Йеннер, отозвался желанием услышать еще.

Услышать насколько Вернер может быть громким. Сыграть на его теле, как на музыкальном инструменте.

Чувства – возбуждение, жажда дотронуться – пропитывали воздух, и Йеннер жадно пила их, не в состоянии насытиться.

Больше не осталось никакой разницы между нею и симбионтом. Они хотели одного и того же.

Она хотела.

Сделать громче.

Когда Йеннер положила руку Вернеру между ног, сжала сквозь ткань, он с шумом втянул воздух, выгнулся – было так сладко ощущать движения его мышц плетьми. Такое сильное тело. Такое хрупкое.

Полностью в ее власти.

Вернер бездумно подался бедрами вперед, положил ладони Йеннер на талию, повел вверх, к груди. Жар от его рук просачивался внутрь, под кожу.

Йеннер подалась ему навстречу, плотнее обвила его плетьми, чуть сжала.

Глаза у Вернера были мутные, абсолютно шальные.

– Сними.

Он легко дернул платье.

Йеннер потянулась к застежке, едва заставляя пальцы не трястись – к счастью, ламианское платье, несмотря на то, как оно выглядело, действительно легко снималось.

Вернер смотрел не отрываясь, касался взглядом, а потом наклонился ниже и прихватил губами сосок. Аккуратно и мягко, втянул в рот.

Ощущение было приятным, невесомым и жгучим.

Йеннер выгнулась, подставляясь, позволяя себе наслаждаться простым физическим контактом. Просмаковать полностью.

Вернеру это понравилось – она чувствовала: и сильнее разгоревшееся алым возбуждение, и самодовольство, и жажду обладания.

Он провел губами выше, прижался ртом к шее – короткая боль подстегнула, усилила удовольствие – оставляя засос.

Йеннер подалась вперед, положила руки на пояс брюк.

Ей не хотелось играть. Ей хотелось большего. Всего.

Вернер понял без слов, сам потянулся к застежке, и Йеннер откинулась назад. Хотела увидеть все – рассмотреть до последней черточки.

Впитать и запомнить каждую секунду, каждую мелочь. Выпить их до дна.

Вернер с шумом втянул воздух, расстегнул пуговицы.

Йеннер смотрела на то, как он раздевается, и касалась себя плетьми так же как могла бы касаться его.

Показывая. Обещая.

_Смотри._

_Что я хочу с тобой сделать._

Вернер не отводил взгляда.

Он был как электричество, как жажда обладать и жажда быть ближе.

Удовольствие сворачивалось внутри в тугую пружину, сладко и почти невыносимо.

_Иди сюда._

_Иди ко мне._

Когда Вернер разделся полностью, Йеннер потянулась к нему плетьми, провела кончиками по коже - так приятно, так жарко: по груди, по рукам, по спине.

_Я могу оплести тебя ими всего._

Вернер стоял не шевелясь, хотя она чувствовала, чего ему стоило сохранять неподвижность. И доверял.

Был абсолютно уверен внутренне, что Йеннер не причинит ему вреда.

«Это взаимно», – вспомнилось Йеннер.

Да, это действительно было взаимно. И, наверное, она зря боялась все сломать.

Она снова провела плетьми по плечам Вернера, спустилась ниже к запястьям, стянула за спиной.

Вернер зажмурился на секунду, сглотнул, когда понял, что да: это действительно будет так. Отчасти он не верил до конца, отчасти ему было страшновато. Но он хотел.

И любил.

От его чувств, от коктейля из страха, похоти, жажды и жара кружилась голова.

Йеннер потянула его ближе, заставила наклониться, провела пальцами по губам, стиснула запястья плетьми теснее.

_Да, ты не вырвешься, даже если захочешь._

_Да, они как железные тросы._

_Да, тебе понравится._

Вернер прикусил ее пальцы, совсем легко, потом провел губами от кончиков к основанию ладони и выдохнул. Горячее дыхание обожгло кожу.

– Оближи, – сказала ему Йеннер.

– Любишь командовать? – голос у него был хриплым, незнакомым.

– Люблю брать свое.

Она дернула его к себе, заставила наклониться, пока еще не больно, просто показывая: смотри, это будет так.

Вернер напрягся и расслабился. Подчинился.

Ему шло.

Отдаваться.

Йеннер провела пальцами ему между ягодиц, сильно, с нажимом. Не церемонясь. Скользнула пальцем внутрь, добавила еще один.

Вернер сжался, с шумом выдохнул, как будто ему было больно. Но ему не было, Йеннер это чувствовала.

Ему было непривычно, жарко, немного неудобно и стыдно. И хорошо.

По-настоящему хорошо.

Йеннер взяла его член в руку, с силой провела от основания к головке.

Вернер застонал, качнул бедрами вперед, потом подался назад.

Ему шло.

И удовольствие и подчинение.

И жадность.

Он был таким горячим внутри, таким тесным. Ему так легко было бы сделать больно.

Йеннер скользнула нижней плетью ему между ног, развела пальцы в стороны, растягивая, и толкнулась плетью.

Округлый, покрытый биопластиком наконечник вошел легко, изогнулся внутри, и Вернер застыл.

Йеннер зажмурилась, пытаясь вернуть контроль над собой.

Гладкие стенки сдавливали плеть, обволакивали жаром, и удовольствие проскакивало внутри как высоковольтные разряды.

Вернер застыл, выгнулся и подался назад.

Йеннер толкнулась плетью на грани боли, остро и глубоко.

Ей нравились его стоны.

Ей нравилось его трахать.

Ей хотелось еще, и она добавила еще. Одну плеть.

Теперь ему было больно, совсем немного. Эта боль вплеталась в удовольствие, делало его острее. Отдавалось внутри ее собственного тела, подтачивало контроль.

Вернер подавался назад на каждое движение, жадно и бесстыдно.

Йеннер протянула еще одну плеть, обвила его бедра, заставляя сохранять неподвижность, замедлила толчки, растягивая удовольствие, заставляя его нарастать постепенно. Еще сильнее. И еще.

– Еще, – попросил Вернер. Глаза у него были почти черные – зрачки расширились так сильно, что радужка превратилась в тонкий льдистый ободок.

– Не сейчас, – ответила Йеннер.

Он зажмурился снова, коротко кивнул, соглашаясь, и застонал, наслаждаясь движением плетей у себя внутри.

Йеннер подалась ближе, коснулась губами его плеча, коротко прикусила в благодарность, скользнула ниже по груди, по животу, провела языком, наслаждаясь вкусом кожи.

Вернер снова попытался дернуться ей навстречу, но плети удержали, несколько раз толкнулись быстро и агрессивно, подстегивая болью.

Делая громче – и стоны, и удовольствие.

Йеннер чувствовала все это изнутри, чужие эмоции струились потоком – наслаждение на грани шока, на грани невыносимого.

– Еще не все.

Она могла сделать его сильнее, довести до предела.

До крика.

Быстро и медленно, и каждый раз все сильнее.

Вернер уже не понимал, что делает, извивался в плетях, пытаясь получить еще, и удовольствие заставляло Йеннер задыхаться.

Их общее удовольствие.

Она прижалась вплотную – тело к телу, потянулась поцеловать.

Вернер открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее, задыхаясь. Жадно хватая ртом воздух и содрогаясь всем телом.

– Сейчас, – выдохнула Йеннер, захлебываясь чувствами: его и своими.

Мир разлетелся на осколки.

***

После Вернер долго не мог прийти в себя, вздрагивал всем телом и дышал быстро и загнанно.

Йеннер прижимала его к себе, гладила успокаивающе, касалась губами – мягко, осторожно, давая ему время. Ему и себе.

Наконец он пошевелился и подгреб ее к себе ближе. Уткнулся лицом ей между грудей, и судорожно выдохнул.

– Охренеть.

Йеннер зарылась пальцами в его волосы, мягко помассировала, легко потянула.

Она была с ним абсолютно согласна.

Вернер повернул голову, подставляясь под ласку, и спросил:

– С тобой всегда так?

Она знала, о чем он спрашивал – об удовольствии и боли, об оргазме на грани шока.

Йеннер ответила ему честно:

– Не обязательно, но часто.

Он содрогнулся, вспоминая, и повторил:

– Охренеть. Не думал, что так бывает.

Она могла бы сказать ему, что бывает и сильнее, будет – потом, когда он немного привыкнет, когда захочет и попросит сам.

Вместо этого она наклонилась и поцеловала его. Он ответил, перехватывая контроль над поцелуем, и Йеннер уступила, потянула на себя, наслаждаясь тяжестью чужого тела.

– Эй, – Вернер чуть приподнялся на локтях, чтобы не давить всем весом. – Мне с тобой классно, знаешь?

– Знаю, – ответила она. – Это взаимно.


End file.
